Hidden
by Supervillegirl
Summary: AU to Season 5 "Hidden." What if Clark hadn't been brought right back? And what if Lana was harboring her own secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hidden

Alternative 5x03

Prologue

The music struck up as a girl with short blonde hair walked down the aisle of the church with a tall, bald man. After them came a taller girl with long light-brown hair, and the man was stocky and black. They made it to the stage where the minister and a handsome groom with black hair stood. The groom smiled at his mother in the front row as the music started playing the wedding march. The groom looked up at the doors to the chapel to see his bride walking down the aisle with his father. The bride looked radiant in her gown and long black hair.

The bride walked with the groom's father down the aisle, smiling at the groom. They made it to the stage as the music stopped.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," said the minister. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said the groom.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said the bride.

"You may kiss the bride."

The two of them kissed as everyone applauded.

"I present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gabriel Duncan pointed a gun at a guard in a missile silo.

"Take out your key," Gabriel said.

"You're out of your mind," said the guard.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," said Gabriel. "Look, just take out your key."

The second guard was lying on the floor. He watched the other guard begin to remove his key.

"No, no!" yelled the second guard.

"Do it!" yelled Gabriel.

"Tom!" yelled the second guard.

"You know what to do," Gabriel said as he put his key into the slot.

"Don't do it, Tom," said the second guard.

Tom shook his head, and Gabriel pointed his gun at the second guard.

"I'll kill him," said Gabriel.

"Don't listen to him!" said the second guard. "We can't let this happen!" Tom moved to put the key into the slot. "Tom, no!"

"On three," said Gabriel. "One! Two! Three!" Tom turned the key at the same time Gabriel did. "I'm sorry."

He shot Tom and turned around, shooting the second guard. He then typed something on a keyboard and the computer screen said "access approved."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chloe Sullivan walked to her car behind the Talon, having just answered her phone.

"Hey, Gabriel!" she said. "I'm surprised MIT even let you converse with us pedestrian Met U-ers so early."

"Chloe, you have to get out of town," said Gabriel.

"I've been trying to since yesterday," said Chloe, gathering her things in the trunk. "I'm surprised that the necessities take so long to pack."

"Listen to me, Chloe. Pretty soon, it's all going to be over."

"I know it sucks to say goodbye, but if Smallville managed without their cyber wizard, then I'm sure they'll survive without their star reporter."

"Chloe, you are the one person who will understand why I had to do it. You have to make people realize it wasn't my choice. It was the only way."

"Gabriel, what are you talking about?"

"How much time did I spend at the Torch helping you chase the big story? Well, in an hour, you are finally gonna get it."

"What happens in an hour?"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Smallville's finally gonna be gone forever."

Gabriel hung up and pressed some buttons on the computer. On the wall, a digital clock read one hour. It began to count down.

"Countdown commencing," said the computer. "Defcon 1" flashed on the computer screen as a window opened and showed a missile poised for blast off.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clark Kent was sleeping in his bed, but stirred as the alarm went off. He turned over and looked at Lana Lang lying next to him.

"Hi," said Lana.

"Hi," said Clark.

"That was the best night's sleep I have had in weeks," Lana told him. They smiled at each other as the report came on.

"Thanks for listening this morning," said the announcer. "It's six-thirty on a—"

"Oh, gosh!" said Clark.

"Oh, my gosh!" Lana exclaimed. They jumped up and hurried to get dressed.

"How did we fall asleep?" said Clark.

"I told you we should've gone to the Talon!" said Lana.

"Geez, but—" Clark started, but hit his foot on the bed post. "Ow! Ow!" Lana tried to shush him as he hobbled over to the dresser. "Ow, that hurt so much! Alright, look, okay, my dad isn't going to be up for about fifteen minutes and we gotta get outta here. Well, you gotta get outta here."

"You sure? 'Cause sticking around for breakfast sounds like fun."

"What?!" Clark exclaimed. Lana smiled as he relaxed. She came over to him.

"Pass me my shoe," Lana said. He gave it to her as he tried to put a shirt on. "'I won't fall asleep. I promise.' What else are we going to do at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Look, you aren't mad, are you?"

"I'm furious," said Lana, and they kissed.

"Come on," said Clark. They snuck down the stairs, and looked up at the ceiling. Clark took Lana's hand as they made their way down the hall. Clark's elbow knocked a decoration off of the table, and they stopped at the sudden noise. Making sure it hadn't woken anyone up, they made their way into the kitchen…where Clark's parents were sitting.

"Hey, Clark," said Jonathan Kent as Clark and Lana froze. "What the—"

Jonathan and Martha Kent stared at the two of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," said Lana.

Clark put a hand out. "I can explain."

Jonathan walked menacingly towards Clark, and Lana stepped forward.

"Clark and I made this decision together," said Lana. "So, if you are angry, you should be angry at both of us."

"We're not mad," Martha spoke up, and Jonathan looked at her. "But this is, um…you're both in new territory."

"Lana, this is about a whole lot more than just you," said Jonathan. "So, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to my son alone, please."

Lana looked at Clark, who gave her a look that said "Get out while you still can." Lana quickly darted out the door towards her car.

"You sit down," warned Jonathan.

Clark went to the chair to sit down, skirting Jonathan's glare. "Just remember…I am eighteen, and I've been in love with Lana since I was seven, so it's not like we rushed into something here."

"Please tell me you were at least safe," said Martha.

Clark and Jonathan looked up at her in shock.

"Yeah, Mom," Clark muttered sheepishly.

"Safe?" said Jonathan. "Safe has got nothing to do with this. You shouldn't be doing anything like this, especially under our roof."

"What, like you didn't do it?" said Clark.

"Clark!" said Jonathan. He leaned forward. "There were a lot of conversations I didn't have with you because I didn't think I needed to have them."

"Because you guys always think I'm not normal," said Clark.

"No, no, no," said Martha. "It's just that…you're so much more vulnerable without your powers."

Chloe opened the kitchen door. "Knock, knock! Okay, I just passed Lana flying out of here. What would she be doing here at six-thirty in the…" She saw Clark in his pajamas. Clark tried to get up, but Jonathan placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down. "Oh…"

"So, Chloe," said Martha. "Um, Clark said you were off to Met U today. Looks like you're getting an early start."

"Not without one last why-me moment," said Chloe. "I just got a cryptic call from Gabriel Duncan."

"The tech guy from the Torch?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, well, I guess today is my lucky day," said Chloe, "because he said that Smallville is going to be history in exactly…fifty-three minutes."

"Have you spoken to Sheriff Adams about this, Chloe?" asked Jonathan.

"I think I've used up my limit of cry wolves with her," said Chloe.

"Why don't you find Gabriel?" Jonathan told Clark and Chloe. "I'll speak to the sheriff myself."

As Jonathan left, he gave one last threatening glare at Clark.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lana entered the Talon apartment to find Lex Luthor standing there.

"Early morning or late night?" asked Lex.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Lana. She looked at her drawings of the spaceship on the counter.

"I've been admiring your sketches," said Lex. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, of course not," Lana said as she gathered them up. "You were just going through my things to get better acquainted. You can't just come in here like this!"

"Lana, I didn't mean to rattle you. There was no answer, so I started to get concerned."

"Lex, I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that? Look, I just want to talk about what you saw that day."

"I'm sorry. Weren't you the person who told me I was hallucinating last time I mentioned a spaceship?"

Lana opened the door, wanting Lex to leave.

"Lana, I might have appeared skeptical, but I still believed in you. That's why I sent an expert to the site. Whatever caused that crater was not a meteor. Have you talked to anyone else about this? Like Clark?"

"You know, when you start rambling about spaceships and aliens, people kind of look at you funny."

"Well, they must not have the same faith in you that I do. You're not crazy."

He left as Lana stood there.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jonathan walked up to the sheriff on the highway. The police had the road blocked off.

"Sheriff Adams," said Jonathan, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Kent," said Adams. "It's just a routine drill."

"It's a routine drill at the Hamstead Farm, huh?" said Jonathan. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the missile silo in their back field, would it?"

"Why don't you go on back to your truck, Mr. Kent?"

"Look, it's no secret that the government put dozens of these things out here, but I just thought they'd decommission them after the Cold War."

"Look, Mr. Kent. Thank you. We have it all under control. Thank you very much. Why don't you relax, sir, and let us do our job?"

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gabriel was typing on the computer, and the clock read "00:43:48."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Military personnel entered the hallway to the missile silo. They were armed and ready. They entered the control room to find it very much empty. Sheriff Adams entered as well.

"All officers can stand down," the sheriff said. She walked over to the window. "There isn't even a missile in here. This is a false alarm."

"Not exactly," said one of the military officers. "That signal did not come from in here. It was rerouted through at least fifteen silos that are still active in the county. He could be in any one of them."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The computer said, "Enter coordinates for revised destination."

Gabriel typed "Smallville" into the keyboard.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clark and Chloe walked up to a house, and Clark knocked on the door.

"Gabriel!" he called. He tried the door to find it locked. "It's locked."

Chloe held up a credit card. "Call it plan B. It's for those of us who can't crush metal with our bare hands." Chloe used the credit card to unlock the door, and they entered. "Hello? Gabriel? Is anybody here?" Clark went over to a shelf. "Find anything?"

"Does the fact that Gabriel's father was a not-so retired military colonel count?" Clark said, looking at documents. "These briefs are only a few weeks old."

"A colonel with an aerospace engineering degree from Purdue?" said Chloe, coming over to look. "Do you think that he might be the lighthouse keeper for the local nuclear missiles?"

They opened a set of double doors, and found a room covered with pictures and newspaper clippings.

"Whoa," said Chloe. "Wall of Weird times a hundred."

"Looks like Gabriel is giving you a run for your money," said Clark as they came inside the room.

"Um, yeah, I'd say he lapped me a few times," said Chloe. "Why would he be so interested with meteor freaks?" Clark gave her a look. "Oh, come on. Journalistic curiosity is one thing, but paper mach eying your walls with them is another."

"Call me conventionalist, but shouldn't this have been a red flag for Gabriel's father?"

"I just—if Gabriel was so determined to go atomic on the meteor epidemic, then why didn't his dad stop him?" Chloe asked as Clark stared at something in the other room.

"Looks like he tried," said Clark. Chloe came over and saw Mr. Duncan's corpse on the floor.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lex walked around the spaceship with a scientist. "I expected results by now."

"That laser has technology so cutting edge that even the military doesn't know about it," said the scientist. "We've tried every option."

"Luthor Corp. doesn't believe in finite solutions," Lex said.

"I'm not sure you understand, sir. We've used every chemical compound that exists, every alloy of metal, every method known to man."

"Which would clearly suggest that this craft isn't known to man. I recommend that you and your team start thinking out of the box."

"I'm trying to explain—"

"For every question in this universe, there is an answer. Now, if you find that task too challenging, I'll recruit someone who doesn't." Lex knelt down to look at the underside of the ship. "Find a way in." The scientist started to walk away, but Lex stopped him. "Wait—I didn't see this before."

The scientist knelt down and saw the Kryptonian symbol for Zod. "That's because it wasn't there."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Clark and Chloe started to walk back to her car.

"I don't know how they're going to check fifteen silos in forty minutes," said Clark.

"Well, neither can you anymore, Clark, if that's what you're thinking," said Chloe. "It's kinda rough being regular flesh and blood, don't you think?"

"Never stopped you. You know, of all the people in Smallville, you are the only one he warned to get out."

"He just wants me to tell his story."

"Either way, he trusts you. Maybe we don't need to search every silo."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gabriel's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Gabriel, hi," Chloe said. "I, uh, I need your help. I started to leave town like you said, but then I was really freaked out when I was driving and then this dog ran out on the road and I—"

"Chloe, slow down. What happened?"

"And I guess, I guess I must've over cranked it and I ran my car into a ditch. And I can't get it started now and I'm really scared. Can you help me?"

"Where are you?" asked Gabriel.

"Uh, Route 87, near the Old Mill."

Gabriel looked at the clock, contemplating. He had thirty-three minutes. "Okay, just hang on. I'll be there as soon as I can."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lex slammed his father Lionel Luthor up against the padded cell wall.

"Tell me what the symbols mean!" Lex yelled. "I'm not buying it, Dad. You're in there. You've been obsessively drawing these for weeks. They are identical to the markings on the ship."

Lionel turned and fingered one of the symbols. "They'll never open it. Only he can open it."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chloe opened the door to her red buggie. She had just driven into a ditch in order to draw Gabriel into their trap. Chloe got up to the road as Clark hid behind the tractors on the other side of the road. Within a few minutes, Gabriel rode up on his motorcycle. Chloe started putting on her act.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry!" said Chloe as Gabriel got off the bike. "Everything happened so fast. I didn't know who else to call."

"It's alright, you can come back with me," said Gabriel. "You'll be safe there."

"Gabriel!" Clark yelled as he came out. Gabriel turned in surprise. "Which silo did you activate?"

Gabriel turned to Chloe, crestfallen. "I trusted you…"

"You have your reasons for doing this, but killing everyone's not the answer," said Clark.

"You're wrong, Clark!" said Gabriel. "It's the only answer."

Before Chloe could react, Gabriel pulled out a gun, turned toward Clark and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out as a gunshot wound appeared on Clark's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clark staggered as the bullet pierced his lung. The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He looked down at the wound and back up at the hysterical Chloe, who was screaming at the top of her lungs. Gabriel was hauling her onto his motorcycle despite her efforts to get to Clark.

Clark grabbed his side and collapsed onto his knees, gasping. He knelt on the ground, coughing up blood, and he slowly collapsed onto his back. He lay on the pavement as darkness came over him. Within two seconds, he was unconscious.

After about five minutes, a car drove up and slammed on the brakes. Lana jumped out of the car and ran around to Clark.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She stopped when she saw who it was. "Oh, my gosh. No…"

Lana ran over to Clark and knelt beside him.

"No…Clark!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face. "Oh, no, please!"

Lana flipped her cell phone open and dialed a number.

"Yes, I need an ambulance at Route 87 near the Old Mill," she said. "Someone's been shot!"

She hung up and tried to rouse Clark.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jonathan and Martha Kent came out of the examination room at the Smallville Medical Center.

"All we have to do now is pick up the prescription and I'm home free," said Jonathan. They had just come from Jonathan's latest heart exam. They headed down the hall, but heard rattling behind them. Jonathan could hear what the doctors were saying.

"I've got a gunshot found on Route 87," said an EMT. "Male, eighteen, gunshot wound to the chest, Got massive bleeding, vitals aren't stable."

"We need to enterbate," said a doctor. "Prep him to the OR immediately."

"That sounds serious," said Jonathan. He and Martha jumped out of the way to let the doctors wheel a gurney down the hall. There was a boy with dark hair on it. He was unconscious, and there was blood coming from his side. After they turned the corner, Jonathan turned to Martha.

"Did he just look like…" started Martha. Their eyes went wide as they dashed after the doctors.

"Clark?!" Martha exclaimed.

"How serious is it, Doc?" Jonathan asked.

"I can't tell until I open him up, but it looks like the bullet pierced his lung."

"Bullet?" asked Jonathan, shocked to realize his son had been shot.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to stay in the waiting area."

Jonathan held Martha against his chest as they stood in the hall.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Inside the control room, the computer that Gabriel was at flashed "Defcon One." Chloe was tied up at the door, and she looked up at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, Clark could die out there."

Gabriel turned to Chloe. "In twenty minutes, none of it will matter, Chloe." Gabriel turned back to the computers as the computer digital voice rang out: "Missile trajectory locked."

"You're going to kill everyone in Smallville!" Chloe exclaimed. "How could you do that?"

Gabriel stood up and fixed some controls on the wall. "It's not that difficult. They fail-safed the program back in 1979. It only takes a moderate genius to bypass it. You don't watch your dad do the same drill for ten years and not pick up a thing or two." Gabriel turned to see Chloe looking at him like he was a lunatic. "Don't look at me like that, Chloe. You're safe here, okay? Besides, you're getting what you always wanted. It's the story of a lifetime."

"You really think I care about that right now?"

"You should care! Last meteor shower left ten times as much rock to infect people as the last one did. Pretty soon, there's going to be more psychos running around this town. This is the only way to end it. It's my one chance to be a hero."

"So, you're exterminating a few meteor freaks by sacrificing the lives of innocent people?!"

"Innocent? Every single one of those mutants was innocent before the meteor showers, but Dad always warned me to stay away from the rocks, because they turn people into mutants."

"Your dad? Were those his articles on the wall?"

"He tried to warn people. He said the meteors were destroying the town. No one would listen and during the last one…he became one."

"You know, a lot of people think special abilities are a gift. You didn't have to kill him just because he wasn't normal anymore."

Gabriel paused, recalling memories. "He asked me to…No one wants to live like that, Chloe. Pretty soon, no one will have to."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lana opened the door to Clark's room and entered. Clark was lying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Around him were machines: a heart monitor, a defibrillator, and various others. He was unconscious as the heart monitor beeped away. Lana sat down next to the bed, and stroked his head.

"I don't even know if you can hear me," she said, "but I need you to know that from the first moment that I saw you, I knew…no one could make me happier than you. But I also knew that you would never change. You would always be running around, trying to save the day. All those times I pulled away was because I knew this day would come."

Clark stirred, and turned his head to look at Lana. He smiled serenely at Lana as she smiled back. Clark slowly closed his eyes as the heart monitor started beeping louder and faster, then flat-lined. Lana looked up in horror at the heart monitor to confirm her worst fears.

The doctor and nurses rushed into the room.

"You're not supposed to be in here," one of the nurses told Lana as they escorted her to the door. "Please, you need to clear the room."

Meanwhile, the nurses rushed around, gathering equipment. They got two pads out and laid them in two places on Clark's chest. The beeping heart monitor was turned off as they got the defibrillator out.

The doctor placed the paddles above Clark's chest and yelled, "Clear!"

Electricity shot through Clark, causing his body to jump off the bed.

"Clear!"

They shocked him again, but there was still no reaction. The nurse pumped air into Clark's lungs as Lana watched, terrified and helpless. They shocked him again and his body jumped off the bed. Lana looked down at the floor, shocked. The nurses shocked Clark again. After he landed back on the bed, Clark took a deep breath. Lana's head whipped back up to stare at the now living Clark. The nurses stopped and rushed to Clark's aide.

"We got a live one!" yelled the doctor. "Someone get me a respirator and a morphine drip!"

Clark's eyes darted from side to side as he panicked. Lana ran into the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" yelled Lana. At the urgency of her voice, they jumped up and followed her. They ran to the emergency room and watched.

"Oh, my gosh," said Jonathan.

"Did he…" started Martha.

"Yeah," answered Lana. "He died."

Clark started to really panic, and tried to get off of the gurney. The nurses held onto his arms, pinning him down.

"Clark, you need to relax," the doctor told him. Clark didn't pay attention to her words; he seemed to not even have heard her. Jonathan ran over and grasped his son's hand. Clark's head whipped around to face his father's.

"Clark, calm down, son," said Jonathan. Clark was comforted by his father's presence, and lay still on the bed. Clark's head fell to the side, and he looked at Lana. She was smiling at him. Clark drifted off and the heart monitor flat-lined again.

"Move!" yelled the doctor. She started pumping Clark's chest, then used the respirator. Clark sucked in a deep breath as the monitor started beeping again.

"Someone please get me a morphine drip!" repeated the doctor.

Clark gazed at Lana, who had come over to his bed. She stroked his head and smiled.

"Clark…" Lana said.

"Lana…" Clark whispered, his voice hoarse. "Thank you. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, Lana."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lana snapped out of her daydream as the nurses still worked frantically. Clark wasn't alive, the Kents weren't in the room, and she wasn't celebrating Clark's resurrection. It had all been a dream. Lana watched helplessly as the nurses made a last ditch effort to save Clark's life. After several more attempts, they finally stopped. The nurse took the oxygen mask off of Clark and his head dropped to the side.

"We're calling it," said the doctor. "Time of death…7:18 A.M."

Lana burst into sobs when she heard this. She ran into the room, holding Clark's face close to hers. She broke down into tears as the nurses ushered her out of the room. A nurse pulled the white sheet over Clark's head as everyone left the room.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Martha and Jonathan sat in the waiting room, holding hands. Martha looked up at the hall to see Lana slowly making her way down it. She nudged Jonathan as she stood up. Lana stopped and sobbed. Martha connected the dots as she came to the horrifying conclusion.

"Oh, no!" said Martha. The doctor came over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, we did everything we could."

"No!" said Martha.

"But, we lost him," said the doctor.

Martha broke down into sobs as Jonathan held Martha.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you some stuff about the arrangements if you're up for it," said the doctor.

"Sure, doctor," said Jonathan. The doctor escorted them to her office.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jonathan ushered Martha through the door as they entered their house.

"Do you want to lie down?" asked Jonathan.

"I couldn't sleep," said Martha.

"Well, I'm gonna go do some chores," said Jonathan. He exited as Martha sat down. She took several deep breaths, then got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Pete," said Martha as she held the phone tightly to her ear.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent," said Pete Ross. "I've missed you guys. How's Clark?"

"Actually, that's what I was calling you about. A while ago, Jor-El took Clark's abilities away. He was…human. This morning he was shot…He didn't make it."

"What?" Pete's voice sounded shaken.

"Clark's gone, Pete. We thought you might want to come to the visitation tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll be right down."

"See you, Pete."

Martha hung up and dialed Lex's number.

"How are the Kents today?" he asked after they made the connection.

"Not so good. I wanted to let you know that…Clark passed away this morning."

There was silence at the other end.

"What happened?" asked Lex.

"He was shot."

"By who?"

"His name was Gabriel. He kidnapped Chloe…Maybe you can track down the signal of her phone to find them. He's at some missile silo; he's gonna destroy Smallville. Clark couldn't find him, and—"

"You want to fulfill his last wish."

"Well…yeah."

"It will be an honor, Mrs. Kent."

"Bye, Lex."

She hung up and called the Talon, knowing Lois would be there.

"The Talon. Lois Lane speaking."

"Lois, it's Martha. I wanted to let you know what happened."

"Lana filled me in. I want you to know that if there's anything I can do…"

"We'll let you know."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Two minutes to launch."

The computerized voice rang out as Gabriel continued typing. Chloe looked around, desperate to find a way to stop Gabriel. Little did she know that her answer was just about to fall into her lap…literally. The door of the silo burst open and debris fell onto Chloe. Lex ran into the room, toting a raised gun. Gabriel turned around with his gun and pointed it at Lex, but he was too late. Lex knocked Gabriel on the side of the head, and Gabriel slumped unconscious to the floor.

"Chloe, are you alright?" asked Lex.

"Forget about me," exclaimed Chloe. "Stop the missile launch!"

Lex turned to the control panel and hit a master switch. The silo powered down, becoming dark.

"It was that simple?" asked Chloe.

"You'd be surprised," said Lex. He came over and untied Chloe. She struggled out of her bonds and jumped up.

"Chloe, I think you should know—"

"Not now, Lex. I have to get to Clark."

"But, Chloe—"

Before Lex could tell her, Chloe ran out of the silo and up the stairs. Chloe pulled the cell phone out of her pocket, dialed the Kent hose, and Martha answered.

"This is Chloe."

"Chloe, thank God you're alright," said Martha. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kent. By the way, how did Clark find Gabriel?"

"He didn't. Lex did."

"Oh…Well, how's Clark doing? Is he still in recovery?"

"He's, um…he's not doing so well."

"Oh, my gosh. Is he alright?"

The silence on the other line confirmed Chloe's worst fears, but nothing could have prepared her for what Martha said next.

"He's dead."

Chloe felt as if she had been sucker punched in the gut. She couldn't breathe…She refused to believe what was definitely not a joke.

"What?" Chloe asked, stunned.

"He passed away this morning a little after seven. His visitation is tomorrow night."

"I'll be there."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pete drove down the country road in Smallville, thinking about Clark. He wondered what everyone must be going through concerning Clark. Pete remembered when he first met Clark. Clark had emerged from Palmer woods, tears rolling down his face. He and Pete were only about three or four then, and Pete's parents had brought Clark into the house. Pete's parents had called the Sheriff Ethan to tell him that they had found a little lost boy. Sheriff Ethan had come out to claim the boy until they found the parents. Sheriff Ethan had come in and took one look at the boy.

"Oh, that's the Kents' boy," said Sheriff Ethan. "They've been looking for him for a couple of hours."

"The Kents?" asked Pete's mom. "They have a son?"

"They adopted him a couple days ago," answered Sheriff Ethan. When Mr. and Mrs. Kent arrived, Martha ran forward to hug her son.

"Thank you so much," said Jonathan.

"You're welcome," said Pete's mom. Pete turned to look at Clark and his mom.

"Mom, I was running so fast," said Clark. "There's something wrong with me."

"No, there isn't honey," said Martha. "You're just special. You're my special boy."

Pete now remembered when he had found out that Clark really was a special boy. Pete had found Clark's spaceship in a field about three years ago. During the night, someone had stolen it from Pete's shed, and Pete suspected Clark and his father. The next day, Pete went over to Clark's house and waited for him to come out. He confronted Clark about it, just to have Clark reveal his powers and lineage to him. Looking back now, Pete realized how lucky he was to have an incredible friend like Clark. Pete looked back up at an approaching farm and recognized it as the Kent farm.

Jonathan came out the door as Pete hopped out of the car. Jonathan could see what the past two years had done to him. Pete was taller and looked older.

"Hey, Pete," said Jonathan. They came together and embraced each other for a second.

"I'm sorry about Clark, Mr. Kent," said Pete.

"Thanks, Pete. Your room is gonna be the living room. Lois is staying in Clark's room."

"Lois?"

"Oh, you haven't met her yet."

"Chloe's cousin, right?"

"Yeah."

"This should be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Kents and Pete arrived at the funeral home. People were already there. The three of them entered the visitation area. The Kents approached the casket slowly. Martha looked over at her son in the coffin.

Clark's skin was extremely pale and his eyes were dark and sunken. He had on a black suit with a corsage pinned to the jacket, and his hair was combed unnaturally back away from his face. Clark's hands were folded across his chest.

Chloe and Pete watched as the Kents approached Clark slowly. Martha placed her hand over Clark's hands as Jonathan spoke to Clark.

"Clark, I wanted you to know that…we couldn't have asked for a better son than you," said Jonathan. "We love you. We'll always love you, and we have something that belongs to you."

Jonathan pulled the octagonal key out of his pocket and buried it in Clark's hands so that no one could see it. "Goodbye, son."

Martha started crying as Jonathan pulled her away from the casket. Chloe came to the casket next and held Clark's hand.

"Happy trails, Clark," Chloe said. She squeezed his hand and then left the casket.

Lana entered the funeral home, and approached Clark's casket. She looked over at him, noticing how much he didn't look like himself. He looked so empty; so…dead. Lana felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stroked Clark's hair out of his face.

"Clark, I wanted you to know that…I love you," said Lana. "I'll always love you. Wherever you are, you'll always be special to me. And to one other person…Clark, I have to tell you something. I never got to before you…I understand it's a bit of a shock, but I have to tell you."

* * *

A crowd stood in a graveyard. Among the crowd were Lana, Chloe, Martha, Lois, Pete, Lex and Jonathan. They all stood, mourning the death of a very dear friend. Jonathan and Martha watched as a dark brown casket sunk into the grave. There were displays of white and red flowers on either side of it. Martha slowly took Jonathan's hand, and she looked down at her son's casket. Martha slowly turned to look at Jonathan. Jonathan stared straight ahead, not looking at Martha.

Chloe and Lois walked away from the group. Chloe looked back one more time at Clark's grave. Chloe lowered her face down in defeat and allowed Lois to lead her away. She looked back again and left the graveyard. Lana looked down at Clark's coffin, unhappy. She slowly turned away and left after Chloe. Lex stood some distance away, looking regretfully at Clark's grave.

Martha looked down sadly at the grave. Jonathan took a hold of Martha's shoulders, trying to comfort her. Pete turned away from Clark's casket, and walked away from Jonathan and Martha. Martha brought a tissue up to her face, and then started to walk away from the grave. Jonathan looked after Martha, then back at the grave as he stood there alone.

Jonathan bent down as the casket sunk lower into the ground and picked up a handful of dirt. Jonathan put his hand over the coffin and slowly sprinkled the dirt into the grave. Jonathan stood up and watched as his son was being laid in the grave. Near Clark's grave was a large gravestone in the shape of an angel which reminded Jonathan of Clark watching over them. Jonathan looked up at Martha, and she looked at him pleadingly. After a moment, Jonathan looked back down at the grave and left.

When the Kents got into the car, they looked over at their son's grave one last time. There were people scooping dirt into the grave. Martha looked sadly down at her lap as Jonathan drove off.

* * *

Clark lay in the coffin as the steady _thud…thud_ of the dirt landing on top of the casket could be heard. Clark's face was now grayish as the sound of the dirt falling became thicker as the dirt piled up.

* * *

**Afterlife**

Clark's eyes flashed open. Above his face was a white sheet. He grabbed the sheet, and sat straight up. He looked around, gasping for breath. He was on the hospital bed at the Smallville Medical Center. There were wires strapped to his chest and the heart monitor next to him was flat-lined. Clark looked around at the room, but it was hard to see anything because the lights were off. He reached down and ripped the wires off of his chest. As he did so, he noticed that the bullet wound had completely healed.

The last thing Clark remembered was being in the hospital that morning. After the doctors had operated on him, they wheeled him into a room and left him there to heal. Clark was resting, but then heard the door open and somebody sat down next to him. He felt the person stroking his hair, and his first thought was that it was his mother, but a different voice spoke to him.

"I don't even know if you can hear me," Lana said, "but I need you to know that from the first moment that I saw you, I knew…no one could make me happier than you. But I also knew that you would never change. You would always be running around, trying to save the day. All those times I pulled away was because I knew this day would come."

Clark stirred and opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Lana. She smiled at him as he smiled back. His eyes slowly began to drift closed, and Clark could feel his life ebbing away. With his last breath, he heard the heart monitor flat-line. He then found himself facing a bright light. There was a person standing in the midst of the light, but Clark couldn't see who it was. From the center of the light was a far away voice:

"Clear!"

Clark's body jolted as he saw a hospital full of doctors and nurses standing over him. Then his field of vision flashed back to the bright light. He wondered what in the world just happened when he heard the voice again.

"Charging 300…and…Clear!"

When his body jolted again, it was more painful than the first time. He saw the doctors holding defibrillator panels above, and then he went back to the bright light. Clark looked around as another surge of energy coursed through him. He flashed to the hospital once more, and caught a glimpse of Lana standing in the doorway. She had the saddest look on her face, and tears were rolling down her face. Slowly, the hospital faded out as it was replaced by bright light again. Then everything went black and he had woken up under that white sheet.

Clark looked down at the bullet wound again and sighed, knowing that he was dead. He got out of the bed and grabbed a hospital shirt nearby. He pulled it on as he entered the hallway.

The hospital was completely abandoned. As Clark made his way down the hall, he noticed that it actually looked a little rundown, too. Clark left the hospital and ran at superspeed to his house. He took a deep breath when he reached the house, and opened the kitchen door. Clark's parents were there, and when they saw him, they smiled.

"Hey, Clark," said Jonathan.

"Would you like some rolls?" asked Martha. "They're fresh."

Clark paused. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

They both looked up at him like he was insane. Martha put her towel down and said, "Now, Clark. What would give you an idea like that?"

"Because I'm—" Clark looked down at the hospital scrubs and found that he was now wearing his normal clothes. "Um…nothing."

"Well, do you have time for a visitor?" asked Lana.

"Hey, Lana," said Clark. They embraced each other for a while.

"So, Clark, are you two going to Metropolis tonight?" asked Martha.

"Uh…sure," said Clark, "if you lend me the truck."

"Oh, you don't need it. Just run," said Jonathan.

Clark glanced sideways at Lana and back at his dad. "What are you talking about?"

"Using your superspeed, of course," said Jonathan.

"Dad!" Clark hissed.

"What's wrong, Clark?" asked Lana, strangely calm. Clark looked at her, shocked.

"You know?" asked Clark.

"Of course I know. You know that everyone knows."

"What?" Clark exclaimed.

"Clark, everybody's known since you came here in the spaceship," said Jonathan.

"They don't hate me for causing the meteor shower?"

There was silence.

"What meteor shower?" asked Martha, confused. Clark paused and realized that everything here was different.

"This is gonna be fun," Clark whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Real life**

Inside the Kent house, there was a crowd gathered in the living room and kitchen. They were at a lunch held by the Kents after the funeral. Clark's friends and parents were gathered around the kitchen island.

"I remember when I first saw Clark," said Lana. "I was at the Talon with Aunt Nell before they closed it. You guys came in with Clark. He was just so…curious. He would look at everything as if he was seeing the world for the first time."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a knowing glance.

"It's so sad that he went like he did," said Chloe.

"He was so young," said Martha. She felt the stinging in her eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to hold the tears back.

"All I can think about is how great he could've been if his life hadn't been cut short," said Lex.

Martha finally burst into tears. Lex turned to her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent," he said.

"It's not your fault, Lex," said Jonathan, holding his wife. Chloe turned towards the Kents.

"You know, I've always wondered…where do people go when they die?" asked Chloe sympathetically. "Some people say they're stuck in torture forever…some say you just float around for eternity…others say you are in an eternal paradise. Going through this, it makes you wonder just where Clark is right now."

* * *

**Afterlife**

Clark walked down Main Street in town, headed toward the Talon. He passed a couple walking hand in hand and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to the couple and stopped them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lang?" he asked.

"Hey, Clark," said Laura Lang. "Still treating Lana nicely?"

"Uh, yeah," answered Clark. He looked from Lana's mom to her father. Then he realized: since the meteor shower hadn't come, Lana's parents were still alive…which means that there weren't any meteor freaks running around. It also meant that there weren't any meteors around to make him sick. Another little bonus for Clark Kent.

"How've you guys been?" asked Clark.

"Great," said Lewis Lang. "We'll see you later."

Clark watched them go, and turned towards the Talon. He looked over across the street and saw two kids chasing a ball into the street. There was a truck barreling down the road, but it couldn't stop in time. The two kids couldn't see it; they were too distracted. Clark ran over to them and gathered them in one of his arms. With the other arm, he put it out in front of him and caught the truck's grill. The truck slowed down, and Clark slid several inches. The truck came to a stop and Clark set the kids down.

"Thanks, Mister!" said the boy. They both ran away towards their mom.

"Thanks, sir!" said the woman. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," said Clark. He entered the Talon to find Lana, Pete, Chloe, Whitney, and—Whitney? Clark did a double take as he looked over at the group. Whitney was still alive. Clark's heart sank as he realized that Lana and Whitney would still be together.

"Hey, Clark," said Whitney as Clark came over. "How've you been?"

"Uh, fine," said Clark, defeated. Lana stood up and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. She planted a kiss on Clark's lips as Clark stared in shock.

"Hey, handsome," said Lana. Clark looked from Lana to Whitney. Whitney didn't look the least bit fazed. Clark took that to be a good sign.

"Hey, Lana," said Clark. He gave Lana a kiss, and then sat down. Lana sat on his legs with her arms around his neck.

"You two make such a good couple," said Chloe, without the slightest hint of remorse for not having gotten Clark to herself.

_This just keeps getting better and better_, thought Clark as he put his arm around Lana's waist. They heard someone come into the Talon, and Clark turned to see who it was. A woman and a boy came into the lobby. The woman had red hair, and the boy looked about nine years old. After them came—

"Lex?" Clark asked. Lex had come in, but he wasn't bald like he usually was; on his head was thick red hair. It shocked Clark to see him this way, but then he remembered that the meteors had made Lex bald. "Hey, Lex."

"Clark," said Lex, then he turned to the woman. "Mom, why don't you go grab a table with Julian? I'll just be a second."

"Okay, Lex," said the red-haired woman.

"That's your mom?" asked Clark. "And that's Julian?"

"Are you feeling alright, Clark?" asked Lex. "You're acting like you've just met me and my family."

"Of course I've already met you guys," said Clark, acting as though he did know it. "Where's Lucas?"

There was a pause. "Who?" asked Lex.

"No one," said Clark.

* * *

**Real life**

"Hey, Chloe," said Lana as Chloe came into the Talon. They had arranged a girls' day out…just the two of them. It was the day after the funeral, and Lana needed to get away from it all.

"Hey, Lana," said Chloe. "How are you?"

"I've been better," replied Lana.

"Oh, you said you had something to tell me today."

"Oh, that," Lana said, then paused. "It's something that I really didn't expect."

"Whatever it is, I'll understand."

Lana looked down at her lap and took a deep breath. "Chloe…" She paused again. She looked up into Chloe's eyes, and then plowed on through: "I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You're what?" asked Chloe.

"I know," Lana said. "I just found out a few days before Clark died."

"Oh, gosh. Who…who's the father?" Chloe asked.

Lana looked at her hands, and told her, "Clark."

Chloe's eyes flew wide open. "Clark?"

"Yeah, Clark."

"Well, did Clark know about this?"

"I never got the chance to tell him."

"What about the Kents?"

"No. And I don't think I'm gonna tell them."

"What? You have to tell them, Lana. I think they would start to suspect something in three or four months when your stomach starts growing."

"Chloe, think. The way they would look at me…"

"Lana, if anything, they'll be happy. You're carrying their grandchild…Clark's child. That baby is the last thing that they have of Clark."

Lana thought about this. "You're right. I'm gonna go tell them now." She jumped up and turned back to Chloe.

"You don't mind me rushing off in the middle of our day out, do you?" asked Lana.

"Not at all," said Chloe. "Go ahead. Go surprise them."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" asked Lana as she came through the front door.

"Lana," said Martha from the kitchen. "Come in."

Lana walked inside and sat down at the island in the kitchen. She took several breaths, preparing herself for what was to come.

"I have to tell you both something," Lana said.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Jonathan.

"I never even got a chance to tell Clark this," Lana continued. She looked down at her feet, breathing deeply.

Clark's parents had stiffened at the mention of Clark, and they were now noticing how Lana was handling this.

"What is it, Lana?" asked Martha.

Lana looked back up at them. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Martha.

"I know; it's sudden," said Lana. "It's as much of a shock for me as it is for you. But things happen, and—"

"Who's the father?" asked Jonathan. Lana froze and stared Martha in the eye.

"It's Clark, isn't it?" asked Martha. Jonathan and Martha both waited for Lana's answer.

"Yes, it's Clark," answered Lana. Both the Kents were speechless.

"How long has it been?" asked Martha.

"A few weeks," Lana replied.

"Whoa," Martha muttered under her breath. "That's…wow."

"Are you guys disappointed?" asked Lana.

"Not at all, Lana," replied Martha. "This baby…it's like a gift from Clark…The last thing we have of him. If there's anything you need, we can help."

"Thanks," said Lana.

* * *

The next day, Lana entered the apartment above the Talon to find Lois packing up to head back to Metropolis.

"Hey, Lana," said Lois. "How's today going for you?"

"Not too bad," said Lana. "Except for…"

"Yeah," said Lois. "We all miss him."

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure, anything."

"It's…well…I'm pregnant."

Lois stopped, and the smiled. "Oh, good one, Lana." She saw the look on Lana's face. "You're serious."

"I know, it's a shock."

"Uh, bit of an understatement. So, have any idea whose it is?"

"I'll give you three guesses: tall, dark and bumbling," said Lana.

"It's Clark's?" Lois exclaimed.

"Yes," said Lana.

"That's amazing."

"I know. It makes me feel as if…Clark has given me one last thing to remember him by."

* * *

"Hey, Clark," said Martha. She stood at the headstone of Clark's grave that read:

CLARK JOSEPH KENT

1987-2005

BELOVED SON

DEVOTED FRIEND

HE MADE A WORLD OF DIFFERENCE

"Lana told us what happened…and that she told you," said Martha. "It's like…you were watching over us, and you gave us a gift. I'll treasure it for always, and I'm sure Lana will, too. I love you, Clark. And I always will."

* * *

**Afterlife**

"Let's go meet your parents, Clark," said Lana. "They're waiting for us."

"Sure," said Clark. He got up and they went around the corner. Lana turned to him, and pulled out a coat and a scarf. Clark immediately understood: they were going to the Fortress. Why Lana thought his parents would be up there, he had no clue. Lana put on the coat and pulled the scarf around her neck.

"Let's go," said Lana. Clark picked Lana up, and ran off at superspeed. As he was running, Lana turned to him.

"Superspeed?" asked Lana, shouting to be heard over the wind speed. "What happened to flying?"

_Flying?_ Clark thought. _I can fly?_

Clark stopped where he was, then squatted down and launched himself into the air. To his surprise, Clark soared through the air towards the sky. Lana giggled in excitement. Clark smiled, in spite of his fear of heights. He flew on towards the Fortress. Once they got there, Clark set Lana down and she headed toward the crystal panel. To Clark's surprise, there were two people standing there: a man and a woman. The outfits they wore were unlike anything on this earth.

_Unlike anything on _this_ earth,_ Clark thought as he put the pieces together.

The man turned to Clark, smiling. He had gray hair and a gaunt face, but he had an air of confidence around him. The woman was smiling also, and had long blonde hair. Her face shown with love.

"Hello, Kal-El, my son," said the man.

"Jor-El?" asked Clark.

"I would expect you to call me father," said Jor-El, laughing.

"Jor-El," said the woman.

"Lara…" said Clark.

"Kal-El, my son," said Lara. She came forward and hugged Clark. Clark hugged her back, embracing her for all those lost years. "It seems you have brought Lana here to see us again."

Clark smiled as he realized that his life (or death) couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**Real life**

Martha and Jonathan sat at the dining room table, each holding a mug of coffee. It had been exactly two months since Clark had died. They sat in silence until Martha broke it.

"Two months today," said Martha. "It's hard to believe he's been gone that long."

"I know," said Jonathan. "But, Clark wouldn't want us to mourn over him like this. He would want us to get on with our lives."

"You're right, Jonathan," said Martha. "You're right. I guess it's time to move on."

* * *

**Afterlife**

"Kal-El," said Lara. Clark had come back to the Fortress to visit his parents.

"Mom," said Clark.

"There's something I have to tell you, my son," said Lara.

"What is it?" asked Clark.

"You cannot stay here, Kal-El," said Lara.

"What do you mean?"

"You were not meant to be here. Your destiny is far greater than you can imagine. You must go back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father is at this moment making it possible for you to return. You cannot stay here. You must return to protect this world. Kal-El, I love you. I will always love you. I only ask that you live…for me…Always know that I love you."

* * *

**Real life**

A gray pair of eyes returned to their natural color as Lionel sat up in his padded cell at Belle Reive. He stood up slowly, and punched through the glass window, shattering it completely. He stepped out of the cell and looked straight ahead. He suddenly sped off at superspeed.

Lionel approached Clark's grave in a spiffy suit and black jacket. He looked down at the grave solemnly.

"Hello, Kal-El, my son," said Lionel, revealing that he was possessed by Jor-El. "Your eminent destiny is too important to sacrifice. You will return with all your natural gifts. Unfortunately, this rectification does not come without a price…The life of someone close to you will be exchanged for yours.

"You're about to face your darkest hour, my son. But, remember: The lessons that we learn from pain are the ones that make us the strongest. Always know that I love you."

Lionel stretched his hand forward so that it hovered over the grave. Energy emitted from his hand and weaved through the dirt as Lionel left the graveyard.

* * *

The energy stretched through the dirt down towards Clark's grave. The energy hit the coffin and penetrated its thick wood. The energy hovered over Clark's decaying body. The energy suddenly dove into Clark's body, making him glow as his body returned to normal. Clark took a deep breath as his eyes snapped open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The graveyard caretaker walked from grave to grave, surveying everything. He heard a rumbling near him. He looked from headstone to headstone, looking for the source of the disturbance. The caretaker stopped at a headstone for someone named Clark Kent. The caretaker noticed the dates.

_So horrible that he died so young,_ the caretaker thought. He was about to turn away when a hand erupted from the earth in front of that headstone. The caretaker jumped back a few feet and stared in horror. The hand grabbed onto the ground as if the person the hand was attached to was trying to pull himself up. Another hand came out of the ground, and grabbed hold of the grass. Two elbows emerged and a man pulled himself up. His head came out of the ground and he pulled himself onto the grass. He pulled his legs out and knelt on the ground taking several deep breaths.

"Kid, are you okay?" the caretaker asked cautiously.

* * *

Clark heard the caretaker talking to him, but paid him no heed. All he could concentrate on was the fact that he had just pulled himself out of his own coffin. Clark spun around and looked at his own headstone. Clark stared in horror as he realized what had happened. Clark looked down at his black suit, tears rolling down his face. His suit was torn in several places and it was filthy. The corsage on his lapel was withered and torn to pieces. Clark ripped it off and flung it away. He felt something in his hand, and looked down at the octagonal key. As Clark stared at it, his vision flashed to his own visitation.

"_Clark, I wanted you to know that…we couldn't have asked for a better son than you," said Jonathan. "We love you. We'll always love you, and we have something that belongs to you."_

_Jonathan pulled the octagonal key out of his pocket and buried it in Clark's hands so that no one could see it. "Goodbye, son."_

_Martha started crying as Jonathan pulled her away from the casket._

Clark came out of this vision with more tears. He looked back up at the tombstone and his eyes started to burn. Clark took one swing at it, tearing it to shreds. He turned towards the caretaker to find a surprised face staring back at him. Clark ran out of the graveyard towards a familiar place: home.

* * *

Pete walked over to Clark's grave, dreading the moment. What would it be like to see his best friend's tombstone? As Pete approached it, he stopped dead in his tracks. The ground in front of Clark's tombstone was dug up as if someone had pulled something out of the ground. Pete looked up at the torn up tombstone.

"Clark, what have they done to you?" asked Pete. He rushed off to the Kent house to tell them.

* * *

Clark ambled along aimlessly towards his house. He reached the edge of the woods and entered a field. By now, he had torn off his suit jacket and his tux shirt was ripped to pieces. He tore the rest of it off and looked up at the farm at the other end of the field. He saw the huge red barn and the pale yellow farmhouse. He was home.

Clark rushed off to the farmhouse, instantly going into superspeed. He ran into the loft in the barn and stopped. He looked around at everything. There were packing boxes everywhere with all of his stuff inside them. Tears started rolling down his cheeks again.

* * *

Pete ran into the barn, and looked around.

"Mr. Kent!" he yelled. "Mrs. Kent!"

Pete rounded the corner of the stairs, and ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Kent," said Pete. He looked up into his face and was astonished to be looking at Clark. Pete stared up into Clark's face as he watched Clark tremble in shock.

"Clark?" Pete asked. Clark's face twitched at the mention of his name. His eyes darted this way and that. His breathing was short and irregular. He held his hands in front of his chest, wringing them.

"Clark?" Pete asked again. He looked down at Clark's clothes. Clark was still wearing the black pants that they had buried him in, but his shirt and jacket were gone. Clark was wearing the white T-shirt that had been under his tux shirt. It was ripped in some places, and there was soot on it. Clark's feet were bare, and he was inching away from Pete. Pete saw all these things and remember what he saw at Clark's grave. Pete then connected the dots.

"Oh, my gosh," Pete remarked. "Clark? Are you okay?"

Pete reached a hand out towards Clark, but Clark pulled back suddenly, alarmed.

"Clark," said Pete, holding out both of his hands to soothe Clark. "It's alright. It's just me. Everything's going to be okay."

Clark inched further and further away. His head darted this way and that, then Clark turned and took off at a run.

"Clark!" Pete called.

* * *

Martha and Jonathan walked down Main Street in town. They had just come out from the Talon, and turned toward the place where their truck was parked. They stopped when they saw a small crowd gathered in front of the jewelry shop. There was a man at the center of the crowd, raving about something.

"What is this?" asked Martha.

"I'm not sure," commented Jonathan. They both started toward the crowd and could make out what the man was saying.

"I'm telling you: I saw it!" he yelled.

"What did you see?" asked Jonathan. The man turned to Jonathan.

"The kid!" the man yelled. Jonathan could tell by the way the man was dressed that he was the caretaker of the local cemetery.

"What kid?" asked Martha.

"The one that came out of the ground! He was about eighteen years old. You gotta believe me!"

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a glance. "Go on," said Jonathan, and thought, _We've seen stranger things before._

"I was going through the headstones, keeping the grounds up and running, you know. I walked by this kid's tombstone, and then a hand shot out from the ground. The kid crawled right out of his grave! He…he looked a little disoriented. Then he knocked his tombstone over…with his bare fist! He just swung a punch at it and it crumbled to pieces!"

"Do you know where he went?" asked Martha.

"Not a clue," said the caretaker.

"Well, did you see the name on the tombstone?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh…I forget what it said," said the caretaker. "But the name started with a 'C,' I think."

Jonathan and Martha turned away, but stopped as the caretaker said something else.

"Oh, before he smashed the headstone, he pulled something out of his hand," said the man. "It was a small disk of some sort."

Jonathan and Martha stopped dead in their tracks, and turned back to the man.

"What did you say?" asked Martha.

"What did it look like?" asked Jonathan urgently.

"It was the size of my palm, it had weird symbols; I didn't get a good look at it, so I don't know what kind of symbols," said the man. "It was, um…octagonal."

Jonathan and Martha froze. "Are you sure?" asked Jonathan.

"Why?" asked the man. "Did he steal it from you or something?"

The man turned and walked away as the Kents stood there, transfixed.

"It couldn't be…" said Martha. She looked up at Jonathan, giving him a look.

"Clark," said Jonathan.

* * *

Clark ran up to his door, and stood outside it. He put his hand upon the knob, but it was locked. Clark jerked his hand a little, just enough to break the lock, but not enough to tear off the handle. He opened the door and entered his house. The atmosphere was tainted with sorrow; Clark could sense it. His family was mourning that he was gone. A tear slid down Clark's cheek when he thought about it.

He was still trembling as he made his way through the kitchen to the living room. As he went, he looked around at all the memoirs of his life…his family's life. Clark got to the middle of the kitchen and stood there, transfixed.

* * *

"I've got to do something," said Pete. He ambled to the Kent house to grab a phone. He opened the door, which gave way under his hand. Pete stared at it, but then saw the reason for the broken door: Clark was standing in the kitchen, surveying his house. Pete closed the door partway and sat on the staircase. He watched as Clark shakily looked around the kitchen.

* * *

"He could be anywhere by now," said Jonathan, as they pulled into the driveway.

"But it's impossible," said Martha. "Could it really be him?"

"You heard what the caretaker said. He had the key in his hand. Who else would it be?"

"That could've been any disk."

"But he smashed the tombstone to pieces."

"That still could be anyone."

"The caretaker said he was eighteen years old and his name started with a 'C.'"

By now, they had approached the kitchen door. Martha looked down at the open door, specifically at the doorknob. The lock had been broken off, and someone had entered the house.

"Believe it now?" asked Jonathan. Martha gave him a look, and opened the door.

"Clark?" Martha called out.

* * *

Pete saw Clark spin around when the door opened, and could see the terrified look on his face. Before Martha could call out his name, Clark ran out at superspeed. The Kents entered the house.

"Clark?" Martha called out.

"Clark, are you here?" asked Jonathan.

"He just left," said Pete, letting the Kents know he was there.

"Pete," said Martha. "Um, he was here?"

"Yeah," said Pete. He saw the look in Mrs. Kent's eyes, and confirmed. "He is alive."

"I don't believe it," said Martha.

"If you don't believe it, you should see his grave site," said Pete. "It's totally demolished."

"Oh, he must be so scared," said Martha.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now," said Jonathan. "We just have to wait for him to come home."

* * *

Chloe drove up to the Kent house and got out of her car. She entered the barn, looking around for Jonathan Kent.

"Mr. Kent?" she called out. She turned the corner and saw a figure huddled in the corner. She walked over to him, seeing how distraught he was.

"Excuse me?" she said tentatively. "Um…sir? Are you okay?"

The man had his head in his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs. His black hair was matted down in places, and he was crying. He was shaking uncontrollably; he seemed more terrified than hurt. Chloe approached him slowly, trying not to scare him. She reached a hand out towards him as the man took another deep breath. Chloe touched the man's arm, and the man jerked back violently, pressing himself further into the corner. As he did so, his face became visible before it disappeared behind his arms again. Chloe's eyes shot open as she recognized him.

"Clark?" asked Chloe. She was shocked. How could Clark be there? How could Clark be anywhere? It was impossible. _It was Jor-El,_ thought Chloe. _He brought Clark back._ "Clark, it's me. It's Chloe. Are you alright?"

Clark was still shaking uncontrollably. Chloe touched Clark's arm again, and once more, Clark jerked away. But this time, Chloe held on, forcing him as best as she could to keep still. Clark calmed a little, but his breathing was still irregular.

"Clark, it's going to be okay," Chloe soothed. "It's me. It's you and it's me, and it's going to be okay."

Clark's breathing became calmer. He looked up at Chloe with a tear stained face. He took another deep breath, and looked Chloe in the eyes.

"Chloe…" Clark said. Chloe nodded and wrapped her arm around Clark. Clark leaned into Chloe, embracing her as well. He took another deep breath and let it out. Chloe placed her hand on his head and pulled his head towards hers. "I didn't know what was happening."

"It's alright," said Chloe. "I know. It must've been horrible." Chloe paused. "How did you get back?"

Clark paused for several moments. "It was my father…my real father. He…He came to my grave, and…and brought me back…like I used to be…"

"With your powers?" asked Chloe. Clark nodded. "Does anyone else know you're back?"

"No," said Clark. "Well, the cemetery caretaker. He was there when I pulled myself out. And Pete saw me here earlier. And, possibly my parents."

"Well, I saw your mom in the house when I got here," said Chloe. "Your dad's probably in there also. What do you say we head on up there?"

Clark paused for a minute. "Sure, Chloe."

Chloe helped Clark up. Not that he needed help physically, but he was so traumatized that Chloe thought it would be better if someone was close to him right now. Together, they walked toward the house, arm in arm. They approached the steps and walked up them, Clark still shaking a little from the trauma. They opened the kitchen door, and walked in. Clark's parents were in the dining room with Pete. When they entered, his parents spun around and their eyes went wide.

"Clark!" Martha yelled. She rushed forward, and Chloe gave Clark to her. The two of them embraced for several minutes, and then pulled apart. "I'm so happy that you're alive!"

"I'm back, Mom," said Clark. Jonathan hugged his son and Clark's eyes closed as he cherished the moment.

"We thought you were dead," said Martha.

"I was," said Clark.

"It was Jor-El, wasn't it?" asked Jonathan.

"He returned your powers, didn't he?" asked Martha.

"Yeah," said Clark. "It's typical of him, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Martha. "He brought you back to life."

"Right in my coffin," said Clark bitterly.

"What?" asked Jonathan.

"I woke up…inside my coffin," said Clark. "I had to tear my way out of it. Then I had to pull myself out of the ground. That was when the caretaker saw me. Is that how you knew I was back?"

"Yeah," said Jonathan. "We heard him ranting in town."

"We're so sorry that you came back like that," said Pete.

"No, it wasn't your fault," said Clark, then he winced against the pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Martha.

"It's nothing," said Clark. "I'm just still getting used to being…alive. How long was I gone?"

"Two months today," answered Chloe.

"Oh, everyone's going to be delighted that you're back," said Martha.

"No!" Clark exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Clark?" asked Chloe.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm back," said Clark. "Not until I get used to being back."

"Alright, Clark," said Pete. "We won't tell anyone, will we?"

"Not a soul," said Chloe.

"No one," answered Martha while Jonathan shook his head, smiling.

"Thanks," said Clark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Mr. Kent?" asked Lana as she slowly entered the Kent house. "Mrs. Kent?"

She looked around the corner and heard someone drop their silverware onto a plate. She looked at the dining room table, and thought she saw a blur of movement in the corner of the room. The Kents spun around, stunned, to see Lana enter the room. They both looked kind of shifty and Martha glanced up the stairs quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Lana asked.

"Um, everything's fine," said Martha.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about—" Lana started, but Martha sensed something and interrupted her.

"The Talon," Martha said. Lana looked at her, confused, but didn't press her.

"Actually, I was going to talk about the baby," said Lana.

Clark shifted a little where he was at the top of the stairs. _Baby?_ Clark thought, confused. _What baby?_

"Uh, the baby you found at the Talon," said Jonathan, getting Martha's undercurrent.

_Oh,_ thought Clark. Clark didn't hear Lana speak for a while.

"No, I was…" Lana started, but his mom interrupted her, whispering.

"Look, Lana, can we not talk about that right now?" Martha asked. "It's so sad that the baby was found all alone."

"Um…okay," said Lana. "Well, I don't really have anything else to talk about. I'll see you guys later…much later."

With that, Lana exited the house and left. Clark peered around the corner to check, then came down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" asked Clark.

"Um, Lana's not feeling well," said Martha. Jonathan nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Okay," said Clark as he continued down the stairs, but turned and ran back up them when he saw Lana come through the door again.

"By the way," said Lana, "where's all Clark's stuff that the Salvation Army was going to come pick up? I thought they told you to set it out in front of the barn?"

"Oh," said Jonathan. "They rescheduled it to tomorrow."

Clark knew that wasn't the truth at all. They had called the Salvation Army saying that there had been a fire at the barn, and all of those things had been burned. I mean, what were they going to say? That their son had come **back** to life because his Kryptonian father restored his alien powers to him, and he used his super strength to claw his way out of his own grave? The response to that would obviously be: "That's ridiculous" or "You're crazy." So, the only other option was lying.

"Oh, alright," said Lana, reassured that nothing was wrong. "Well, I'll see you later."

Clark came back downstairs and settled at the dining room table to resume his breakfast. He looked at his parents, and said, "Well, this is gonna be harder than we thought."

"It would be so much easier to just tell people," said Martha. Clark gave her a look, and she corrected herself: "I don't mean everyone; just Lana and Lois and Lex…the people who come by here so often."

"It's just till the end of this week, Mom," said Clark. "Can you hang on till then? I'm sure I'll be alright in six days."

"Okay, sweetie," said Martha as she fretted around doing chores. Jonathan put his arm around Clark.

"You wanna give me a hand with the fence today?" asked Jonathan. Clark looked up at his dad and sighed.

"Have to get used to powers again sometime," answered Clark. He got up and supersped upstairs, then was downstairs again in two seconds, all ready to go. "Let's go."

Jonathan and Martha exchanged a smile as Clark walked out the door. Jonathan then turned and headed after him.

* * *

Lana drove into town and headed for the Talon. Chloe and Pete were meeting her there for a day out.

"Hey, guys," said Lana when Pete and Chloe entered the Talon.

"Hey, Lana," said Pete. He hugged her, and Chloe did the same. They all sat down and Lana noticed that they were both smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Lana. Pete and Chloe exchanged a glance, and looked back at Lana.

"Nothing," said Chloe. They went back to business, and Lana gave Chloe a look.

"Remember what I talked to you about?" asked Lana.

"Uh…" said Chloe, thinking back. _Did she tell Pete about the baby?_ Chloe thought. "Yeah, Lana."

"What am I gonna do about it?" Lana said with a sly glance at Pete, and Chloe got the message.

"Uh, you'll just take it day by day," said Chloe. "Your friends will help you, and the Kents will definitely help. You'll get through this."

"I suppose you're right," said Lana. There was a pause.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Pete.

"Nothing," answered Lana.

* * *

Clark tossed another hay bale into the loft as he thought about Lana. It had been a week since he had come back from the dead—boy, did that sound weird—and he hadn't told anyone else he was back. He thought about if it was time to tell Lana. He was so distracted that he ended up throwing a hay bale through the barn wall.

"Clark," said Martha. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Clark began, trailing off.

"Lana," Martha finished. Clark nodded as he sat down on the stairs. Martha sat down next to him. "Clark, maybe you should tell her."

"I don't know," said Clark.

Martha and Clark sat there for a minute. "Clark, do you love Lana?"

Clark looked at his mother and smiled. "More than anything."

"Then you have to do the right thing…before we end up with more holes in the barn wall."

Clark and Martha shared a laugh. "Thanks, Mom."

He got up, and headed for the driveway just as Jonathan entered the barn.

"Hey, Clark," he said. "Where are you headed?"

"The Talon," Clark answered, and Jonathan looked at him.

"Good luck, son," he said. Clark went out to the truck, and drove off for town.

* * *

Clark pulled up to the curb some distance away from the Talon, and turned off the truck. He sat there for a minute, and looked at all the people on the sidewalk. He knew some of these people, and most of them knew him from his funeral and the story in the paper. He opened the door and got out. What he met were stares. As he walked towards the Talon, people stopped and gawked at him. He was uncomfortable with the amount of staring; it was as if someone had just announced he was from another planet.

Clark ignored the stares and whispers. He reached the Talon door, and stopped. He took a deep breath and readied himself for what he was about to do. He pushed open the door and walked inside. The place was crowded; most of the people he recognized. Some of them looked up at him and stopped. Everyone else noticed and looked up to see what was happening. The entire Talon went silent as they turned to stare at Clark.

Clark stood there, gazing at Lana. She was at the counter with Chloe, Pete and Lois. Since Lois was behind the counter, she was the first to see Clark. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. Lana noticed the silence and turned around as Chloe and Pete both smiled at each other. Lana's eyes stopped on Clark, and she gasped in disbelief. She stared into his eyes, not sure about what she was seeing.

"Chloe…" she said.

"Yes, Lana," said Chloe, smiling. "It really is him."

Lana's face broke into a smile. "Clark…" She ran towards Clark, and he opened his arms as she jumped into them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Clark picked her up in his arms. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. Clark held her tightly as they embraced. Lana moved her head in front of Clark's, and they stared into each other's eyes. They slowly drew closer together, and kissed tenderly. Clark was reuniting with his true love, and Lana was putting the worst three months of her life behind her.

* * *

Clark drove up to the farmhouse as his parents came out the front door. Clark smiled at Lana as he turned off the truck. They both got out as Jonathan and Martha came towards them.

"How are you, Lana?" asked Martha.

Lana looked at Clark and smiled. Clark put his arm around her. "I'm good now."

"We're glad everything worked out," said Jonathan.

"I just have one question," said Lana as Clark headed to the barn.

"Sure," said Martha.

"When I stopped by earlier this week, Clark was back, wasn't he?" asked Lana. "That's why you stopped me talking about the baby."

"Yes," said Martha. "I didn't think Clark should find out like that. But we won't tell him anything; you can when you're ready."

"Thank you," said Lana, and she caught up with Clark.

"What was that about?" asked Clark.

"Oh, nothing," said Lana. "Your mom needed to know something about the Talon."

"So…" said Clark as they entered the barn. "I thought we should talk."

"Yeah," said Lana. They walked up the stairs into Clark's loft. Clark ushered her to the couch, and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a minute, staring at each other. They could both feel three months of passion in their hearts, brimming to the surface. Clark slowly raised his hand, and stroked the hair out of Lana's face. He then cupped his hand on her cheek as Lana placed her hand over his. Clark brought his face close to hers, and their lips brushed. They kissed tenderly as Lana placed her hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck. He placed his other hand on the small of her back as their kisses grew more passionate. After a minute or two, they finally broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes as they smiled. Then, Lana turned around and drew closer to Clark. He wrapped his arm around her as she placed her head on his chest.

"So," said Lana, breaking the ice. "How did you come back?"

"Well," said Clark, having already thought this out, "the cemetery where I was buried was hit during the last meteor shower. They thought they had cleared out all the meteor rocks, but there was still some near my grave. After two months, there had been enough rain that the rocks fell onto my coffin, and brought me back to life. I had to crawl my way out of my grave."

"Oh, Clark…" said Lana as she placed her hand over his.

"The first place I went was here," said Clark. "I ran into Pete, then Chloe. She actually got through to me. I was kind of a wreck. I mean, imagine waking up in a coffin and when you finally get out, the first thing you see is your own tombstone."

"That must've been rough," said Lana.

"The first thing I wanted to do was come see you."

Lana turned and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. But I wasn't ready; I was still really shaken up. Chloe brought me into the house to see my parents. I told everyone not to tell anyone I was back yet. I needed time to adjust. This morning…I couldn't take it anymore; I had to come see you."

"I'm glad you did," said Lana. They kissed again as Martha came into the loft.

"I just wanted to let you two know that lunch is ready," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," said Lana. Martha left as Cark helped Lana up. She winced a little.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore," Lana told him. The truth was she was starting to feel the pains of pregnancy. She was tired all the time, her ankles were swelling and her back ached. And this was besides the morning sickness she'd had for the past month and a half. "You know, my back and shoulders ache."

"Well, maybe I can do something about that later," Clark told her as he put an arm around her. Lana smiled as they walked together towards the house.

* * *

Clark rolled over in his sleep, frowning. He was having another nightmare. The same one he'd been having every night since his return. And it was the same every night: it was always jumbled and out of sequence.

"_Gabriel, which silo did you activate?" Clark shouted at Gabriel as Chloe stood there._

_The bullet shot out of the gun and penetrated Clark's lung._

"_I knew this day would come," Lana told him in the hospital._

"_You're wrong, Clark!" Gabriel shouted as a heart monitor flat lined. The doctors shocked Clark as he saw Gabriel take out a gun and pull the trigger._

"_You'd always be running around trying to save the day," said Lana._

"_I know you have your reasons for doing this, but killing everyone's not the answer," said Clark._

"_It's the only answer," said Gabriel as he shot Clark. Clark lay on the ground as Gabriel stood over him and laughed._

"_Clark, I have to tell you something," said Lana. Clark was suddenly standing in a brightly lit room. He was standing in front of a coffin. Lana was standing next to the open part. Clark came around and saw himself in the casket; this was the visitation._

"_I never got to before you…" Lana began, mumbling. "I understand it's a bit of a shock, but I have to tell you. A months ago, we…uh…A week ago, I went to the doctor because I'd been having dizzy spells. He told me I was pregnant."_

_Clark's brow wrinkled in confusion._

"_I wanted to tell you that…I will always remember you when I look at our baby," Lana said, eyes welling up. "I love you, Clark."_

_She brought a hand up to her mouth, and kissed it. She then placed that hand on top of Clark's hand. Lana walked away as Clark walked over to his casket. He stared for several seconds before his corpse sat up suddenly and wrapped his hands around Clark's neck._

_Clark suddenly jolted awake in his coffin._

"_Help me!" Clark yelled as he pounded on the lid. "Help me! Please!"_

Clark's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed. Grateful that his head had not hit the lid of the coffin, he glanced around his room. Once he was assured that he was really awake, he got out of bed and headed downstairs. Clark sat at the kitchen island, drinking some water as footsteps sounded on the stairs. Jonathan walked down the stairs and saw Clark.

"Hey," he said as he got some orange juice out of the fridge. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," said Clark.

"Me either," said Jonathan. "Bad dreams?"

"More than you know," muttered Clark. "I've been having nightmares ever since I came back…about…"

"Your death," Jonathan filled in.

"It's the same one every night," Clark explained. "Gabriel shoots me, Lana talks to me at the hospital, the doctors trying to bring me back with the defibrillator, and then I wake up in the coffin."

Jonathan was silent as Clark reflected.

"But tonight…" said Clark, "right before I woke up in the coffin, I found myself at the visitation."

Jonathan came a little closer.

"Lana was saying goodbye," Clark told him as his voice cracked. "She said that she was pregnant…that she wanted to tell me that…our baby will always remind her of me."

Jonathan shifted on his feet. "Wow…uh…do you have any idea what it means?"

"No, it doesn't make any sense," said Clark. "Why would I dream about stuff that really happened, and then this just gets thrown in there?"

"Uh…I'm not sure, Clark," said Jonathan. "Why don't you—"

They were interrupted as a flashbulb went off in the window. Clark and Jonathan spun to see a reporter in the window, getting ready for another picture. Clark got out of his chair to take care of it when he felt his father's hand on his chest.

"Clark, I'll take care of this," said Jonathan. "We don't want to risk anything."

Clark nodded as Jonathan went out onto the porch. The reporter snapped one last picture of Clark before Jonathan grabbed him, and threw him down the porch stairs.

"Get off my property before I call the sheriff!" Clark heard Jonathan yell. The reporter ran down the driveway as Jonathan came back into the house, and locked the door.

"What was that about?" asked Clark.

"Well, you were dead for two months and then came back to life," said Jonathan. "I'm surprised they didn't show up sooner."

"What's going on?" asked Martha as she came down the stairs. "I heard shouting."

"A reporter," Clark answered. "He was trying to get a peek at the undead kid."

"Oh, no," said Martha. "What were you doing up anyway?"

"Just bad dreams," Clark answered.

"Well, they're gonna really be showing up later today," said Jonathan.

"That's great," said Clark. "It's not like I did anything to bring me back. It just happened; why can't they accept that?"

"Well, papers like the _Inquisitor_ will do anything to get a story," said Martha.

"So, just watch your powers, Clark," said Jonathan. "Don't give them anything."

Clark nodded as his parents went upstairs. An inaudible creak sounded on the porch, and Clark turned his hearing on. A reporter was sneaking around on the porch. Clark walked through the living room and opened the front door.

"Can I help you?" Clark asked the man standing there.

"Uh…" the man muttered, caught off guard. "I was wondering if I could get a statement."

"You want a statement?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," said the reporter as he got more eager.

"Get lost," Clark replied as he closed the door. He closed the shade on the window as the man's face fell. Clark went around and closed all the blinds on the windows. He went back upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

Lana drove down the road towards the Kent farm. She pulled in and saw reporters standing at the fence. They snapped her picture a dozen times as she drove by. She made her way down the driveway, but the reporters would not step foot onto the property. She parked the car and got out, making her way up the porch. She knocked on the door, and walked in.

"Hey, Lana," said Martha. "How're you?"

"Great," said Lana, looking around. Jonathan was in the dining room, but Clark wasn't there.

"How's the baby?" Martha inquired in a hushed tone.

"Fine," said Lana, smiling. "Where's Clark?"

"He's still sleeping," said Martha. "We had a midnight visit from some photographers."

"Yeah, I heard," said Lana as she showed Martha the newspaper she had brought in. On the front page was a picture of Jonathan and Clark at the kitchen island. The headline read: BACK FROM THE DEAD!

"Oh, no," said Martha.

"What is it?" asked Jonathan as he came over.

Martha showed him the front page.

"And I ran into your posse out front," Lana told them.

Jonathan walked over to the window and looked at the reporters. "Oh, great."

"Lana, why don't you go wake Clark up?" Martha told her.

Lana went up the stairs and made her way to Clark's room. She opened the door to see Clark asleep under the covers.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,_ Lana thought as she stood in the doorway, smiling. _There's nothing weighing him down like usual._

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She brushed some hair out of his face, and placed a hand on his chest.

"Clark…" Lana whispered. Clark stirred a little as Lana stroked his head. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She smiled at him. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Clark smiled. "Hey, what're you doing here so early?"

"Well…we have a problem."

"Problem?" asked Clark as he sat up.

"I heard you had some trouble with some reporters last night."

"You did? Where?"

"The Daily Planet," Lana said. Clark looked confused. "Come on."

* * *

"So, why was Clark up last night?" Martha asked, looking at the paper.

"Well, he's been having nightmares about his death ever since he came back," Jonathan told her. "And last night, he dreamed that Lana had told him about the baby at his visitation."

"Oh, my gosh," said Martha. "How could he remember that? He was dead."

"I don't know," said Jonathan. Clark and Lana came down the stairs.

"Lana said something about the Daily Planet," said Clark. "What is it?"

"Well, your midnight escapade made the morning paper," said Martha. She handed him the newspaper.

"Oh, no," said Clark. He looked at Lana. "Like we didn't go through enough of this with Perry White."

"Well, we're just gonna have to be careful, Clark," said Jonathan.

"About what?" asked Lana.

"Just, uh, you know, in general," said Martha.

"Well, I'm headed to the Talon to meet up with the gang," said Lana. "Wanna come, Clark?"

"Yeah, I think I can fight off the reporters for one day," said Clark. He went upstairs to get ready. In two minutes, he was back downstairs in a t-shirt and jacket. Clark held the kitchen door open for Lana as they left. They walked down the porch steps as the reporters went nuts at the sight of Clark.

"Hey, Lana, I need to get something from the barn real quick," said Clark.

"Okay," said Lana. Clark walked into the barn, and got a lead box out of his loft. He opened it slowly to ensure that it was inside. Sure enough, the second he opened the lid, he felt a blinding pain throughout his core. He immediately closed the lid on the meteor rock and put the box in his pocket. He came out of the barn as Lana climbed into the driver's seat. He got into the passenger's seat as Lana started the car.

"What did you get?" asked Lana.

"Oh, some paperwork for Chloe," said Clark. He looked away quickly as Lana looked at him.

Lana didn't press it any further. She could tell Clark wasn't being honest with her, but he'd been through an ordeal lately. He'd tell her when she was ready. Lana turned the car around and headed out of the driveway. They passed the reporters as they got into their vans. They were almost to town when Lana looked into her rearview mirror. Lana could see the news vans in her rearview mirror.

"Looks like we got company," said Lana. Clark turned his head around to look out the back window.

"Something's not right," muttered Clark.

"Why?"

"They're slowing down," said Clark. "You ever heard of a reporter backing off a story?"

He turned around in his seat and stared intently out the windshield. Lana looked at him as his eyes went wide.

"Lana, look out!" he yelled.

Lana spun her head around, and saw a tree falling across the road. She slammed on her brakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Clark had seen the trap with his x-ray vision. There were two people hidden in the trees, pushing a tree onto the road. Lana slammed on the brakes as Clark braced himself. The car swerved off the road into the ditch on the side of the road. The car fell onto the passenger's side as it slid along the ground. The window next to Clark shattered upon impact, spraying glass into the vehicle. Clark leaned forward to block the glass from Lana. The SUV slid to a stop as Lana clung to the steering wheel. She still had her eyes closed as Clark heard the news vans drive up.

_They set us up to test me,_ thought Clark. _And they put Lana in danger._

He took the lead box out of his pocket. He made sure Lana's eyes were still closed, and he opened it. He felt pain immediately and suppressed the urge to cry out. He brought the rock up to his face, and drew a long cut on his cheek. He cut some more scratches on his hands as blood ran down his face.

_There,_ thought Clark. _Now I look like I've been in a car accident._

Unfortunately, he had to keep the kryptonite out or the cuts would heal instantly. However, if he looked weak, it would prove helpful to his purpose. Lana opened her eyes and put her hand to her head. There was a gash on her forehead, and there were rips in her jacket. She looked over at Clark as he hid the rock in an inside jacket pocket.

"Clark, are you okay?" she asked as she saw the gash on his cheek.

"Yeah," Clark moaned as he put on a brave face for her. "How about you?"

"What happened?" asked Lana as she nodded.

"This is my fault," said Clark. "They wanted to test me. You got hurt…because of me."

Lana looked at him, aghast. "Clark, there is no way that this is your fault. You could never hurt me."

Clark smiled at her as she placed a hand on his. They were interrupted as reporters swamped their overturned car. There were flashes from cameras, and a news network had their video camera out. Clark started to shift around in his seat, trying to stand up. Clark moaned in pain as the rock continued to sear him. He got onto his knees, and reached for Lana.

"Here…" Clark told Lana as he grabbed her. "Take your seatbelt off…I got you."

Lana looked at the state he was in, and grabbed onto the handle on the ceiling of the car to help him. Clark put an arm around her back and one under her legs as she clasped the seatbelt.

"Ready?" she asked as she clenched the handle.

"I got you," Clark repeated as he winced. The flash of the cameras was distracting. Lana pressed the button, and her weight fell onto Clark's arms. He grimaced as he tried to lift her through the open window. She placed her hands on the outside of the car, and helped Clark heft her out. She pulled her head out as Clark pushed her feet up. She was now far enough out that she could put her elbows on the frame. She sat on the door as Clark swung her legs out. He slumped back against the roof of the SUV as he got his legs under him. Lana threw her hands through the window.

"Give me your hands, Clark," Lana said. "I can help pull you out."

Clark got a foothold against the seats, and clasped Lana's hand. He put his other hand on the frame of the car, and started pulling himself out. Lana grasped Clark's hand with both of hers, and started pulling. Clark got his elbow onto the frame and hauled himself out. He sat there for a second before jumping onto the ground. He winced as his legs gave out and he fell to the grass. He stood up shakily, and grabbed Lana around the waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She jumped off the car, and he set her on the ground. He wavered suddenly, and collapsed onto his knees.

"Clark!" cried Lana as she knelt down next to him. They were flooded by reporters as Lana wrapped Clark's arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you out of here."

Lana and Clark made their way through the throng.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled. "Can't you see what you've done to him? He's hurt!"

The town was in the distance, and they were only about a half of a mile away. Clark's vision began to darken; he had exerted too much energy saving Lana. His body was spent, and it was on the verge of passing out. He forced himself to stay awake; the hospital was the last place he needed to be. He focused on his walking, hoping that he could make it.

* * *

Lois, Chloe and Pete sat at the bar in the Talon, watching reporters run by outside.

"What's with the sudden excitement?" asked Lois.

"Well, Lana's bringing Clark with her," Chloe replied. "They must be here."

The reporters grew more concentrated as the noise level grew. The front door burst open, and Clark and Lana hurried in.

"Oh, my gosh," said Chloe. Clark looked like a wreck; he had blood on his face and hands, and he was growing pale. Lana looked a little better, but not by much. Pete and Chloe rushed forward, confused. Clark can't get hurt; he was Clark!

"Clark, how…" whispered Chloe. Clark gave them a look, and showed them a green glow in an inside pocket. Chloe understood immediately: play along. She nodded at Pete as he nodded back. He relieved Lana and brought Clark over to the sofa.

"What happened?" asked Chloe.

"They ambushed us," said Lana. "Put a tree across the road…the car fell onto Clark's side…he's hurt bad…"

"Lana, you're in shock," said Chloe. "You need to focus." She lowered her voice. "You need to get to the hospital; make sure the baby's okay."

"But what about—"

"We'll make sure he's okay," said Chloe as she gave Lana her keys. "My car's out back."

"Thank you," said Lana as she made her way to the alley.

Chloe hurried over to Pete as he got Clark up.

"We can take him upstairs," said Chloe. She got on the other side of Clark and shuffled him over to the stairs. Clark stumbled his way up the stairs.

"Just a little further," urged Pete. They got to the landing and hurried to the apartment door. Chloe wrenched it open as Pete got Clark through the door. He placed Clark onto the sofa as he passed out. Pete quickly pulled the glowing rock out of Clark's pocket and put it in the lead box in his other pocket. After several seconds, the cuts on Clark's face closed up. His hands healed, too. The only hint that Clark had been in an accident was the leftover blood. Clark came around and looked at them. Chloe hit him on the arm.

"Are you crazy?" she said. "You could've died!"

"I didn't have a choice," Clark told them. "The accident was so bad, there's no way I couldn't have been hurt."

"Well, next time, try a cell phone," said Pete. "I could've picked you two up."

"Sorry; the next time I'm on kryptonite surrounded by reporters, I'll try to use my head," joked Clark. They laughed a little until the door opened. Clark slumped over, looking up at Lois, as Pete and Chloe straightened their faces.

"Everything alright?" asked Lois.

"All fine here," said Chloe. "We're getting him patched up."

"Okay, I'll sound the all clear downstairs," Lois told them as she closed the door. Clark stood up and grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off.

"Where's Lana?" he asked.

"She went to the hospital…" said Chloe. "You know…just in case. Some injuries are internal, you know."

"I gotta see her," said Clark as he tossed the towel in the trash can.

"Remember to take the back door!" said Chloe. Clark was about to leave when Chloe stopped him. "Clark!" He turned around. Chloe pointed to the blood towel in the trash. "Do you really want someone to find that?"

"Good point," said Clark. He concentrated, and sent bursts of heat towards it. It burst into flames as he left for the hospital. Chloe and Pete looked at each other as Pete got a cup of water.

* * *

Lana sat on the hospital bed as the doctor came in.

"Okay, Ms. Lang," said the doctor. "Your injuries were only minor. A few cuts and bruises, and a bump on the head."

"How's the baby?" Lana asked, worried.

The doctor smiled. "Perfectly healthy. In fact, I've never seen a healthier baby."

"Thank you," said Lana. "And, would you mind not telling anyone? I want to do it when I'm ready."

"Of course," he said. "Well, you're free to go when you're ready."

"Okay," Lana said as the doctor left. She began to get her things together.

* * *

Clark got out of the elevator and approached the help desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Lana Lang, please," Clark told her, anxious. The nurse searched her charts.

"To your right, room 234," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Clark. He turned down the hall on his right and began searching.

226, 230, 231, 233…

Clark opened the door to see Lana reaching for the handle.

"Hey," said Clark. He hugged her. "You okay?"

"Fine, just a few scrapes," Lana said, hugging him back. They broke apart, and Lana stared at him. "I thought you had a cut on your cheek."

"Chloe and Pete can work wonders with medicine," said Clark.

Lana looked down at his hands; there weren't any cuts. In fact, he never looked better…except for the dried blood on his neck.

"So, they're letting you go?" asked Clark. Lana nodded. "Good, I'll walk you to the Talon."

* * *

"Jonathan, you better look at this," said Martha. She was watching a news program, and they were about to show a report…about their son.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked as he sat down next to her.

Martha didn't say anything as the screen switched to the report. There was an overturned SUV on a country road, having just gotten into an accident. The cameraman ran around to the front to look through the windshield.

"Oh, my gosh," Martha gasped. Clark and Lana were in the car. Lana was a little beat up, but that wasn't what concerned Martha. Clark had a gash on his face, and cuts on his hands.

"How…" muttered Jonathan. "Wait…kryptonite."

"What?" asked Martha.

"I saw kryptonite in his pocket," explained Jonathan. "He cut himself with it before the reporters showed up…to throw them off."

"But, Jonathan, why would he do something so dangerous?"

"I'm sure he had no other choice, sweetheart."

By now, Clark had jumped off the vehicle and was helping Lana down. Once Lana was off, Clark collapsed from the pain.

Clark opened the kitchen door, and walked in. He had just dropped off Lana at her apartment in the Talon to rest.

"Clark!" he heard Lana's voice scream. Clark jerked his head up to look in the living room. His parents were watching a news report about the accident. On the screen, he watched as Lana helped him up. "Let's get you out of here."

He looked at his parents, and they appeared horrified. Lana and Clark were making their way towards town.

"Leave him alone!" Lana yelled. "Can't you see what you've done to him? He's hurt!"

The screen switched over the anchorwoman. Martha clasped Jonathan's hand.

"I hope the baby's alright," she said.

Clark froze. "Baby?"

Martha and Jonathan jumped, and spun around.

"Uh…our baby…" said Martha. "You know, you'll always by my little boy."

Clark looked at her weird. "Okay, but don't…call me that again."

"It's a deal," said Martha. "How are you?"

Clark paused. "I didn't have a choice. They would've gotten suspicious."

"We understand, Clark," said Jonathan.

"How's Lana?" asked Martha.

"The doctor says she's perfectly healthy," said Clark. "Never been better."

"Good," said Martha.

"I'm gonna do some chores," said Clark, leaving the kitchen. He made his way to the barn, and ran up to his loft. He pulled a paper out of his pocket. It read: Dr. Stroker, Wednesday, 4:00. He had found it on the top of the wastebasket in Lana's apartment.

_Why is Lana seeing a doctor?_ Clark thought. _And why wouldn't she tell me?_

He set the paper on his desk and sat on the sofa.

_Is she sick? What's wrong with her?_

Clark began to worry, and he took off in super speed for the Daily Planet.

Chloe had just gotten to her desk when Clark burst through the doors.

"Well, this is a surprise," said Chloe. "What's the occasion?"

"Lana," Clark said simply. "Something's happened to her."

Chloe paused. _Did she tell him?_

"I found a note in her apartment," Clark explained. "It was for a doctor's appointment. Do you know what's going on?"

Chloe looked at him. "Uh…"

"Is she sick?" Clark asked, getting anxious.

Chloe grabbed his hands. "Clark, calm down. Lana is fine. She isn't sick."

Clark let out a deep breath. "Then what is she seeing a doctor for?"

"Clark, she'll tell you when she's ready."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "You know."

"Clark, I promised I wouldn't tell," said Chloe. "And you can't blame her. You know what it's like to have to keep a secret…even from the people that you love. I know that she will tell you…you just have to give her time."

Clark sat there for a minute before getting up.

"Do you want me to tell her you want to talk?" asked Chloe.

"No, I'll just…" Clark began. "I'll just wait for her."

He left as Chloe plopped down into her chair. "Oh, I hate lying to him."

* * *

It had been four days since the accident…three months since Lana had gotten pregnant. Clark had been acting weird since the accident. He seemed to be going out of his way to be nice to her and take care of her. She was starting to wonder if he knew she was pregnant.

Lana made her way to his loft to find him staring out the window. He seemed to be staring at the horizon, waiting for the sun to set.

"Hi," said Lana.

Clark turned around and smiled. "How are you?"

"Great," said Lana. And she was great; this had been the first morning she had woken up not nauseous. She walked over to him and held his hands. "You should probably sit down."

Clark's face went blank as he followed her to the couch. They sat down as Lana took a deep breath.

"Clark, there's something I have to tell you," said Lana.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Chloe. She stood at the top of the stairs, having just arrived. Lana turned around and gave Chloe a look.

_I'm telling him about the baby,_ mouthed Lana clearly. Chloe seemed to get it, and turned around.

"I'll wait downstairs," said Chloe.

Lana turned back to Clark. "Where was I?"

"You were about to tell me something," said Clark. "And before you do, I think I should say that whatever it is, I'll be there for you. It'll be alright."

Lana smiled. "I appreciate that." She placed her hands on top of his. "Clark, I'm not going to pressure you into anything, and I understand if you're freaked."

"Lana, what's going on?"

Lana paused. She looked into his eyes, and said, "I'm pregnant." Clark sat there for several seconds, and then smiled. "What?" Clark began grinning. _Out of joy, or disbelief?_ "What is it?"

Clark held Lana's hands. "I found a note in your apartment for a doctor's appointment. I was afraid…you were sick. It's so relieving to know that you'll be alright."

Lana smiled as Clark looked down at his feet.

"So…who's the father?" asked Clark. Lana could tell that he thought she had hooked up with someone while he was dead. Lana looked at the floor, and back into his eyes.

"You are," she told him. His face grew serious as he pondered what she just said.

"Me?" asked Clark.

Lana nodded, and Clark looked at the floor.

"I know that this is sudden, and I'm not going to force you to take care of it. I just thought you should know." Clark looked at her. "The choice is yours."

Clark leaned in to kiss her. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I'm not going to leave you. I'll be there every step of the way. We'll take care of it together."

Lana smiled as they kissed again.

"Chloe knows, doesn't she?" asked Clark.

Lana nodded. "And Pete, Lois, and your parents. And we have our first ultrasound tomorrow before your welcome back party."

The people in the town had planned a party for Clark at the Talon, and he had reluctantly agreed to go along with it.

"I'll be there," said Clark as they got up and headed downstairs. Chloe was standing at the foot of the stairs, smiling.

"Oh, this is so great," said Chloe. "I'm gonna be an aunt."

"Aunt Chloe," said Lana, smiling. "I gotta get back to the Talon; I promised Lois I'd help out."

The three of them walked out to Lana's rental car, and she got inside. Clark leaned on the window.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'll be right by your side."

He leaned in, and gave her a kiss. He stepped back as Lana drove off. Chloe came and stood by him.

"I'm glad she finally told you," she said. "Now I don't have to lie to you."

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way," he said as they began to walk to the farmhouse.

"So…what now?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Will the baby have your special…advantages?"

"I'm not sure; probably."

"Well, that'll be interesting. I wonder what Lana will say when your child starts setting things on fire."

Clark stopped. "Oh, no…Lana."

"You have to tell her, Clark. She has a right to know that she's carrying a half-Kryptonian baby." Clark was silent. "Think about it; don't you think she's gonna start asking questions when the baby starts punching holes in the wall?" Clark didn't respond. "I gotta go."

Clark watched Chloe leave, and headed into the house. His parents were at the dining room table.

"Hey, Clark," said Jonathan. "I saw Lana stop by; how is she?"

"You knew?" asked Clark. They both looked up at him.

"Knew what, sweetheart?" asked Martha.

"That Lana was pregnant," said Clark. They froze.

"She told you," said Martha. "And we don't blame you for being angry—"

"I'm not angry," said Clark. "This is…a little unexpected, but it's great."

"Oh, I can't believe this," said Martha happily. "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

Jonathan smiled and hugged her. "We're real happy for you, son."

Clark smiled. "Thanks!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Author's Note: All following "Reckoning" scenes are not my creation! I've just done some minor tweaking.

Clark sat in his loft, contemplating his decision. He knew it was the right thing to do, but would it be too much to handle? He couldn't help feeling the slightest bit of doubt in the back of his mind.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ Clark thought. He held up the coal in his hand to look at it. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"I brought gloves and a scarf like you said," he heard Lana behind him. Startled out of his reverie, he stood up and faced her. All doubts fled his mind as he gazed into her eyes.

"I was afraid you weren't gonna come," Clark said.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not exactly sure a mystery date's exactly what we should be doing right now," Lana told him. "We have an ultrasound to get to."

Clark placed his hands on her shoulders. "That's why I called."

"Are you okay?" she inquired. She placed a hand on his chest. "Oh, my…gosh. Your heart's racing."

"It's…because I'm terrified."

"What's going on?"

"I can tell that…" Clark started, but couldn't find the right words. "Lana, I can tell that if I don't do this, I'll lose you."

"Clark—" Lana protested, turning her face away in frustration.

"And it's not your fault," Clark quickly added. Lana turned her face back to Clark slowly, surprised. This was something new; confessing was very un-Clark-like. "There's something I should've shown you a long time ago."

* * *

Clark led Lana through the Kawatche caves. She looked around eagerly, ready for anything that Clark was going to tell her.

_I've waited for this moment for three years,_ Lana thought. Clark came to a rock wall and walked around it. Lana stared wide-eyed at the hidden chamber they were walking into. There was an octagonal table in the middle of the chamber. There was a triangle-like depression in the middle with a rectangular slot in front of it. All around them were symbols from the cave walls. She stepped around Clark, and approached the table.

"I can't believe no one knew this was here," Lana said. She glanced at Clark real quick. "How did you find it?"

She looked back at the table as she placed a hand on it.

"It was left here for me," Clark responded.

Lana turned, and stared at him. _Where was he going with this?_ "For you?"

Clark walked forward to stand next to Lana at the table. "I rehearsed this, like, a thousand times." He took an octagonal, metallic disk out of his pocket. Lana stared at it; there were symbols on it that resembled the Kawatche symbols, and it looked like it was made of the same metal as the ship from the meteor shower.

"Lana, what I'm about to show you…may change the way that you feel about me," Clark explained.

Lana gazed at the disk, then at Clark. "Clark, whatever it is, it's okay."

Clark smiled at her, and placed the disk into the rectangular slot on the table. The symbols lit up, and the slot emitted an other-worldly light that illuminated the two of them. A hum seemed to resonate out of the void, and Lana gazed around at the cave walls, slightly freaked.

"It's okay," she heard Clark's voice tell her. She looked back into his eyes as he held out his hand. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the growing noise. "Do you trust me?"

Lana looked down at his hand. Without hesitation, she took his hand. _If he trusts me enough to tell me the truth, I can do the same,_ she thought. Clark pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his other arm around her. His presence reassured her as the cave disappeared around them. Lana looked at the portal that had suddenly appeared. They spun through space as an ice palace appeared around them. Lana let go of Clark as she stepped forward to look at the splendor of it. There were crystals and ice and snow everywhere.

"Oh, my gosh," said Lana as she smiled. She turned to look at Clark, utterly perplexed. Clark seemed to hesitate.

"When you asked me if I believed in life on other planets, you had no idea how ironic that question was," Clark told her. _Here goes nothing. _"I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Lana didn't flinch or look horrified, but walked toward Clark and stroked his cheek. "But you're just like everyone else."

Clark bean to explain, but thought better of it. _She'd never believe me,_ he thought. Instead, he picked her up in his arms, and stared into her face. He then looked up to the top of the Fortress, and found a big enough plateau. He squatted down a little to build up momentum, and then jumped towards the plateau. As he and Lana soared through the air, Clark looked at Lana to gauge her reaction. She stared around at the Fortress whipping past. She looked at Clark, smiling. As they approached the plateau, she looked back at their surroundings. They landed, and Clark set Lana back down. Lana looked over the edge of the cliff; they had to have jumped at least two hundred feet, if not more.

"This isn't the first time you've done that, is it?" asked Lana. "How many times have you been there when I didn't know it, saving me?"

"It doesn't matter, Lana. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Lana turned to face Clark, wondering. "And no one knew."

"There were so many days I wanted to tell you."

"What makes today any different?"

"I want you to know who I really am," Clark told her. He held up the lump of coal, and Lana stared at it. _He's giving me coal?_ Lana thought. Clark looked at her and wrapped his hand around the coal. The coal lit up and began to give off energy as Clark put pressure on it. The light and energy dissipated as Clark opened his hand. There was a small pile of coal dust in his palm. He blew the dust away to reveal a small diamond.

_How did he…_ Lana thought. _It takes thousands of pounds of pressure to turn a piece of coal into a diamond._

Clark took a golden band out of his pocket and placed the diamond on top of it. His eyes began to shimmer as heat waves shot from his eyes towards the ring. The diamond fused to the band as Clark stopped his heat vision.

_Wow,_ thought Lana. _How many more surprises does he have up his sleeves?_

As if in answer to her question, Clark held up the ring as he got down on one knee.

_Oh, my gosh,_ Lana thought. _Is he gonna—_

"Will you marry me?" Clark asked her.

* * *

Clark walked down the stairs to his left, hearing a truck drive down the driveway. He walked out the door to the barn to see his parents getting out of the truck. Naturally, he could hear what they were talking about as he approached.

"That's the worst joke I ever heard," said Martha as she closed her door.

"Oh, come on," said Jonathan as he closed his door. "You liked it."

"Mom," said Clark, announcing he was there. "Dad."

"Hey," said Jonathan. "I thought we were gonna see you tonight."

"I wanted to get some stuff loaded up before the welcome home party," Clark answered.

Martha and Jonathan began walking toward the house.

"Clark, I appreciate your courage in facing all those people," Jonathan told him.

"Mom…Dad…" Clark blurted, stopping them. "I have something important to tell you…I, uh…told Lana everything."

"What?" said Martha.

"Right before I proposed to her in the Fortress."

Martha and Jonathan's faces were filled with shock.

"So…what did she say?" wondered Martha.

"I asked her not to tell me yet," Clark explained. "It's a lot to put on her all at once."

"Clark, have you really thought this thing through?" asked Jonathan.

"If I were ever going to risk sharing my secret with someone, I'd want it to be with her," Clark told them.

"I'm proud of you, Clark," Martha told her son. "I know this decision's been weighing on you for some time." Martha looked at Jonathan. "Just like this pregnancy; any big decision has risks."

Jonathan looked at Clark. "I guess it's just hard looking at your son and realize you're talking to a man…a man who doesn't need his father's advice anymore."

Clark smiled at his father and shrugged. "I'm always gonna need you, Dad."

He and Jonathan smiled at each other, and embraced.

* * *

Lois put a kettle under the faucet and turned on the water as she cradled her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Any results from that health inspection?" Lois asked the person on the other end. She took out a stool and placed it in front of some shelves. "Yes, I know it's early, but patience isn't my strong suit." She climbed onto the stool and reached for some boxes on the very top. This required her to stand on her toes. "Okay, call me when you find out." Lois hung up as her hand found what she was looking for. "Oh, yeah."

The stool started to tip, and Lois began to waver until two hands grabbed her around her waist. Lois jumped down to the floor, and spun to face Lana.

"Thanks," said Lois. She rushed over to the sink, and shut the water off. "I try to keep the junk food where I can't reach it, but some days, it's…easier to reach than others."

Lana hadn't moved since helping Lois down, but she now turned to face Lois. "Um…sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," Lois told her. She walked around the counter and picked up a box full of party decorations. "The decorating crew can't bunt to save their life. Can you grab that?"

Lois motioned to a second box as she headed for the apartment's living room. Lana looked at the box, but didn't move. She hadn't stopped thinking about Clark since he had brought her back to the Kent farm. Lois stared at Lana, and walked over.

"Okay…spill," said Lois.

"It's nothing," said Lana, walking over to the box.

"Three guesses: tall, dark and bumbling."

Lana paused, hesitating. How much did Lois know? Well, if she just generalizes the situation…

"Okay," Lana said, spinning around to face Lois, "what would you do if you thought you knew someone really well, and it turns out there's this…whole other side to them?"

"Well, that depends," Lois told her. "Are we in arms dealer territory, or are we talking the crying game?"

Lana smiled at Lois' humor. "Nothing like that."

"Then I guess the question is: does it change the way that you feel about him?"

Lana thought about what Clark had told her. Was she really ready to accept the fact that he was an alien with amazing abilities? Then again, he had trusted her enough to tell her the truth with the possibility that she would be repulsed by it. It was just as Helen Bryce had told her three years ago: was the part they were willing to share with you better than not having them at all? So, had Clark's confession **really** changed how she felt?

"Maybe," Lana said truthfully.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I would be lucky to end up with someone as honorable as Clark Kent some day."

At once, Lana remembered all those times that Clark had been there for her. All those times that he had helped her or saved her…and all because he loved her. She smiled at Lois as she made up her mind.

* * *

Clark walked next to Chloe as they made their way down the stairs into the Daily Planet basement. He had just gotten through telling Chloe what had transpired that morning.

"You told Lana your secret?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Clark, turning and walked backwards down the stairs to get her reaction.

"Wow…" stammered Chloe as Clark motioned her to spit it out. "Okay…Gosh, and all those years of me yanking on your closet door. What's the real reason for this sudden coming out party?"

They had reached the newsroom doors, and entered the basement.

"It was only a matter of time before she found out," Clark told her. "You know, with the baby and all."

"That's great; you guys are meant for each other," Chloe told him as they got to her desk. "You're like Kansas' version of Ken and Barbie, but they broke up apparently which is kind of weird."

"Also, I think I was pushing Lana to the point where…I don't know if we could've come back and I love her too much to let that happen," explained Clark.

"So how'd she take the whole 'E.T…phone home' thing?" asked Chloe.

"I'm not sure yet. I was hoping she would've called by now."

The phone on Chloe's desk rang. Clark looked anxious as Chloe picked it up.

"Hello?" answered Chloe, and she smiled. "No, this isn't Mr. Foo's Noodle House. Sorry."

Clark's face fell as Chloe hung up and turned to him.

"Clark, if Lana cares about you as much as I know she does, I seriously doubt anything's going to change."

"One thing might. I haven't got my answer yet…I asked her to marry me."

"Wow…" said Chloe, stunned. "Well, that one wasn't on the Doppler; not even a blip!"

"I know what you're going to say," said Clark. "That we're too young, that there's a reason I hadn't told her before, that there's too much at stake—"

"That's funny," Chloe interrupted, "because what I was actually going to say is…there are very few people out there who know what they want…and are willing to risk everything for it. If anyone deserves to be happy, Clark, it's you."

* * *

Clark walked down the front steps of the house as he saw Lana drive up. She got out of the car.

"I thought I'd see you tonight," said Clark.

"I know, but then there'd be all those people," Lana told him as she stopped in front of him.

"Do I look different to you now?" Clark asked.

"Clark, you look like the same handsome guy I've always known."

"Handsome as in 'I wanna spend the rest of my life with you,' or handsome as in 'I'm gonna let you down easy'?"

Lana smiled. "As in…yes, Clark…I'll marry you."

Clark smiled as Lana took the ring out and held it up. Clark took the ring and gently placed it on Lana's ring finger. Clark held Lana's hand as they looked at the ring. Lana laughed as Clark wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up. He spun her around as she laughed some more.

Lana looked up at Clark's face as he wrapped his arms around her. They were sitting on the sofa in his loft, and Lana had the engagement ring on her finger.

"So, is there anything else about you I don't know?" asked Lana. "I mean, I know about your strength, and, uh…heat vision, and your ability to fly—"

"I can't fly," said Clark.

Lana looked puzzled. "But…what about…" She pictured in her mind the moment when he had flown up to a plateau in his Fortress.

"That wasn't flying," Clark explained. "That was just jumping really high…which falls under strength."

"Okay, well, I know about those two powers, and that you were born on Krypton, but…I still don't know…how did you get here?"

Clark paused for a moment, thinking about how to phrase his words. "Well, Chloe and Lex were right…the two meteor showers are connected. In this meteor shower, a big ship came carrying two adult Kryptonians. In the first meteor shower, another ship came, but it was much smaller with only room for one little boy."

"You," supplied Lana. "The…" Lana racked her brains to think of the term Lionel had used, "Disciples of Zod…they were looking for…"

"Yeah," said Clark. "I'm Kal-El."

"How did you find out who you were?"

"Remember when Dr. Swann tried to contact me?"

"Yeah."

"His satellites received a message from the stars on the day of the meteor shower. Ever since, he'd been looking for me. Then he saw the symbol I burned into the barn."

"With your heat vision, right?" asked Lana. Clark nodded. "So, when Chloe was talking about alien barn scorching…she wasn't too far off, was she?"

They shared a laugh at that.

"What happened next?" asked Lana.

"I met with him. He showed me the message he had recovered. It said: 'This is Kal-El of Krypton; our infant son…our only hope…Please protect him and deliver him from evil.' At first, I was reluctant to cooperate, thinking he would expose me. But then, he showed me another Kryptonian message. It said, 'We will be with you, Kal-El, all the days of your life.'"

"Kryptonian…the language on your home planet."

"It's really just a bunch of symbols."

The dots connected in Lana's head. "The symbols on the cave wall…it's all Kryptonian?"

"Yes," answered Clark.

"So…what else can you do?" asked Lana. "Do you have any more powers?"

"Well, I can run faster than the speed of light, I can see through solid objects, I can hear at incredibly long distances, and I'm pretty much invulnerable."

"Invulnerable?"

"Yeah, you could swing a steel girder at my arm, and I wouldn't so much as bruise. I can walk right through a blazing furnace without even getting a sunburn. I can't tell you how many times I've been shot."

"You said 'pretty much invulnerable.'"

"The only thing that can hurt me is—"

"The meteor rocks," Lana said without hesitation. Clark looked at her strangely. "It's kind of obvious. You came with the meteor shower. And, also, Lionel told me."

"Yeah, and those are only the green rocks. The green meteors are the ones that can hurt me…even kill me. Remember Chloe's story about the rocks in the class rings?"

"Red meteor rock?"

"They affect me emotionally. It takes away my inhibitions and I can become dangerous."

"That explains your behavior in sophomore year. We had just gotten our rings that week."

"I started a bar fight, and almost killed Jessie."

"You started a bar fight?" Lana asked, surprised.

"It was after you left," explained Clark.

"You had your class ring on in Metropolis. Is that why you ran away?"

"No, that only made me dangerous."

"So, there's only red and green kryptonite?"

"Well, there's also black. We're not sure what it does, but at the beginning of senior year, I was possessed by Kal-El."

"Aren't you Kal-El?"

"Well, I am, but in this instance, Kal-El was an instrument of my biological father," Clark explained. "My mom used black kryptonite to separate the two of us so I could get rid of him. It's also what split Lex into two people."

"Well," said Lana. "That's interesting." She paused. "What time is it?"

"It's almost six," said Clark. They stopped and looked at each other. "We're late."

* * *

Clark and Lana walked into the Talon to applause. Clark expected to see some cameras going off, but there wasn't a reporter in sight. Lana gave Clark her jacket, and he hung it up at the door. They walked in and found their friends.

"Hey," said Chloe.

"Hope you guys don't mind, but I got the sheriff to keep the press out," said Lois.

"No, that's great," said Clark, relieved.

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need," said Lana. "Tonight's our night off."

"Well, enjoy the party!" said Pete.

Clark's parents approached them.

"Mom…" said Clark. "Dad…"

Lana put her hand on Clark's chest. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I know that this is as much of a surprise for you as it is for me."

"Lana, we couldn't imagine Clark spending the rest of his life with anyone but you," Jonathan told her. He looked at Martha, and then hugged Lana. "We just hope you have as many happy years as we have."

The four of them smiled as Clark's parents admired the ring.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" asked Lois, confused.

"Yeah," said Clark. He picked up a glass, and held it up. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The room slowly died down as the people turned towards Clark.

"I thought I'd let you know that this morning, the beautiful Lana Lang…has agreed to marry me," Clark announced as everyone cheered. Clark wrapped his arm around Lana, and they kissed.

"Who would've thought?" said Lois. "So, when's the big day?"

Clark hadn't thought about it. _Did Lana want to get married before the baby came or after?_

"Christmas Eve," said Lana. Clark looked at her as she smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Lois. "That's next week."

"We're sure," said Clark, hugging Lana close.

"Okay, but you better get a move on," said Lois as she walked away.

"It shouldn't be too hard," said Clark. "I mean, I can get most of the work done in between chores and dinner."

Lana gave him a look. Clark looked at Chloe and Pete, and back at Lana. "They know."

"Oh," said Lana. She smiled at Pete and Chloe.

"The happy couple," said someone behind them. They turned to see Lex coming towards them. "I never thought that the two of you would be tying the knot."

"Well…" said Lana. "It was time."

Lex smiled. "That's great. I'm happy for you two."

He came forward and hugged Clark. He backed away as Clark placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I'd like you to be the best man," Clark told him.

Lex smiled. "I'd be honored. I'll see you around."

He walked away as Clark turned to Pete.

"And I'd like you to be one of the ushers," said Clark.

Pete smiled. "Sure, man."

"I hope you don't mind that I chose Lex," Clark said.

"No, Clark," said Pete. "It's alright."

"There he is!" said a man as he walked up. Clark looked at him. "Would you mind coming and meeting my friend?"

"Sure," said Clark. He looked at Lana. "This could take a while."

"Go mingle," said Lana. They kissed, and Clark walked away.

"Well, looks like Clark's got his half all figured out," said Lana. She took Chloe's hand in hers. "Chloe, I wanted you to be my maid of honor."

"Wow…" said Chloe. "Yeah, sure; I'd love to."

They hugged as Lois walked up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm the maid of honor," Chloe told her.

"Congratulations," Lois said, smiling.

"And you're going to be a bridesmaid," said Lana.

"As long as I don't have to wear pink," said Lois, hugging Lana.

"Okay, I gotta track down Mr. Kent," said Lana.

She made her way through the crowd and finally ran into him.

"Mr. Kent, could I talk to you?" asked Lana.

"Sure," he said. They made it to a quiet corner. "What is it?"

"Well, as you know, my father isn't exactly around, and Henry Small was never much of a father to me," said Lana. "I would like you to be the one to give me away."

Jonathan stood there, speechless. "I'd be honored to give you away, Lana." She smiled. "Why don't you get back to the party?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Okay, so the bridesmaids' dresses are going to be black strapless floor-length dresses," said Lana. She was sitting in her Talon apartment with Chloe and Lois. It was five days until the wedding, and there were bridal magazines everywhere. "You're also gonna be wearing a white sash around the waist, and lace black gloves."

"What about the bouquets?" asked Chloe.

"White lilacs," answered Lana.

"Did you decide what dress you want?" asked Lois.

"I think this one," said Lana. She showed them a picture of a dress. It was white silk, strapless, floor-length without a train, and the veil was attached beneath the woman's hair. It was up in a bun and it had been curled.

"That's beautiful!" exclaimed Chloe. "What about your bouquet?"

"Purple lilacs," she replied.

"Oh, very dazzling," said Lois.

There was a knock on the door, and Chloe answered it. A delivery man stood in the doorway.

"Special delivery for Lana Lang," he said. Lois and Lana looked up. Chloe signed for it, and the guy gave her a long, rectangular box with a red bow on it. Chloe brought it over to Lana and gave her the small card that went with it. Lana opened it and read it out loud.

"'To my bride-to-be; I'll love you always,'" read Lana. She smiled slyly at Chloe and Lois, and eagerly opened the box. Inside was a long-stemmed bouquet of beautiful, freshly-cut purple lilacs. Lana smiled.

"Oh, Clark," said Lana. "My favorite…"

"By the way, have you two chosen your wedding song yet?" asked Chloe.

"No," said Lana. "But we found a place for the rehearsal dinner."

"Where?" asked Lois.

"Lex is letting us have it at his mansion," said Lana. "He's letting us use his chefs, caterers, the whole works…for free."

"Are you serious?" asked Lois.

"Yeah," said Lana. "He's even helping with the wedding costs."

"That's an amazing gesture," said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Lana. "So, we're going with a black and white theme with lilacs. The wedding cake will be homemade by Mrs. Kent. And tomorrow is the fitting for the dresses: Smallville Bridal Shop at ten o'clock."

* * *

Clark stood in front of the dressing mirrors in his tux. Lex, Pete and Jonathan were all at the tailor's, getting their tuxes. It was four days until the wedding. Clark's tux was black with a black vest, white shirt, and black tie. Jonathan stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you guys think?" asked Clark.

Jonathan smiled. "I think I've never been more proud of you."

"Yeah, man," said Pete. "You're dashing."

They all laughed as the tailor came back out.

"Well, here's your bill," he said. He lowered his voice. "I gave you a little discount."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins," said Jonathan as Clark headed back to the dressing room.

"Thanks again for helping out with the rehearsal," Clark called to Lex.

"No problem," said Lex. "It's the least I can do."

Two minutes later, Clark came back out, normally dressed, and with the tuxedo on a hanger. He placed it on the chair with his father's, and put his hands in his pockets. He exhaled as he stood there. Pete looked over at him.

"What is it?" Pete asked.

Clark looked at them with a weary expression on his face. "I'm getting married."

They smiled as Lex patted Clark on the back.

"Yes, you are," said Lex.

"Oh, I gotta meet Lana," said Clark. He grabbed his tuxedo and walked out.

* * *

"Come on, Lana," said Chloe. "We wanna see the gown."

"You two have your dresses on?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, come on," said Lois.

There was a pause as Chloe and Lois adjusted their sashes. Lana brushed open the curtain, and stepped out.

"Oh, Lana," said Chloe. "You're glowing."

Her gown fell to the floor, and the veil flowed down her back. She stepped over to the mirrors. Lois and Chloe stood behind her.

"Clark doesn't have a clue how lucky he is," said Lois. Chloe looked over at Lana to see her smiling with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe.

Lana wiped a tear off her cheek. "Oh, I'm just so happy. Does it really look good?"

"Definitely," said Lois. "You're way out of a farm boy's league."

Lana's eyes went wide. "Oh, my gosh. Clark."

She hurried back into the dressing room.

"What are you two supposed to be doing today?" asked Chloe.

"We're going to scope out churches," said Lana. "Then we'll discuss the reception. Then he's going to take me to a little French restaurant in Manhattan."

"New York?" asked Lois, confused. "Isn't that a long way to go for a little romantic dinner?"

There was silence in the dressing room.

"Did she say Manhattan?" said Chloe nervously. "She meant…"

"Mannino's," recovered Lana. "It's this little Italian restaurant outside of town."

"But that's not what you said," Lois elaborated. "You said French restaurant in Manhattan."

"Well, with the wedding coming up and all, I've been watching romance movies," said Lana as she swung the gown over the top of the door. Chloe took it and carefully hunt it back up. "There was this one last night where this guy took his fiancé to a French café in Manhattan; I must've gotten them mixed up."

Lana came back out wearing her normal clothes just as a truck pulled up outside the store.

"Oh, that's Clark now," said Lana.

"Don't worry," said Chloe. "I will get this back to the apartment without Clark seeing it."

"Thanks," said Lana as she made her way out the door.

Clark watched as Lana opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Everything go okay?" asked Clark as they pulled away from the curb and headed for the nearest church.

"Yeah," said Lana as she hesitated. "If Lois asks, we're going to Mannino's Italian Restaurant just outside of town."

Clark looked at her. "Why? What happened?"

"Chloe asked what we were doing tonight, and I forgot Lois was there, and I told her we were going to New York. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," said Clark. "I've had closer calls than that. How'd you bail yourself out of that one?"

"Chloe actually helped; I guess she's had a lot of experience with that. She suggested I had screwed the names up, and the first thing I thought of was Mannino's."

Clark smiled. "Nice save."

"Yeah, I gotta watch my mouth."

"Don't worry; it gets easier."

They pulled over outside the first church, and got out.

* * *

"Okay, so we have a church," said Lana. "Now we just need everything else."

She and Clark were in the barn loft, planning everything out.

"Well, tomorrow, I'm decorating the church," said Clark. "And then Friday is the rehearsal."

"And tomorrow I'm meeting with your mom about the cake," Lana said. She got a notepad out. "What else?"

"We should plan the ceremony," said Clark.

"Well, your father is giving me away," said Lana.

"That's great!" said Clark. "I got us a minister, so we don't have to worry about that."

"I've been thinking about our wedding song, and I was thinking 'Wind Beneath my Wings.'"

Clark smiled. "I love it."

"I was also thinking about a recessional song, a father-daughter dance, a mother-son dance, a dance for the parents, and songs during the arrival of the guests."

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" asked Clark.

Lana smiled. "Every since I was six, I've dreamed of a fairy tale wedding where my prince would come and take me away to live happily ever after."

"Tell you what: I'll let you plan all the details; whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Okay, well…where is the reception going to be?"

"I was thinking an outside rehearsal in front of the house."

"That would be beautiful."

Clark and Lana kissed, and got up.

"Our reservation is for seven o'clock," said Clark. "And we have…fifteen minutes."

"Okay, well, I'm ready," said Lana. She was wearing a black evening dress that she had changed into when Clark had run by the Talon. "But you are…"

Clark had been wearing jeans and plaid. She heard a rush of air, and when she turned around, Clark was wearing a nice, black suit.

"I'm what?" asked Clark with a smile.

"You are a little sneak," said Lana as she came over. "And ruggedly handsome."

She wrapped her arms around Clark, and kissed him. He lifted Lana into his arms as she looked into his eyes. He took off at superspeed towards their destination.

* * *

Jonathan set his tux down next to Clark's, and walked into the kitchen. Martha was finished up dinner. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Where's Clark?" asked Jonathan.

"He took Lana out for dinner," answered Martha. "So, I made dinner for two."

"What about Pete?"

"He's with Lex, planning a surprise bachelor party."

Jonathan looked at her warily. "No strippers?"

"No strippers," Martha replied, laughing.

"What about Lois?"

"With Chloe, planning a surprise bachelorette party."

"Well, I guess we're on our own tonight," said Jonathan.

"I guess so," said Martha.

* * *

Clark stopped running in an alley. He set Lana down as she straightened her hair a little. Clark held his arm out, and she took it. They walked out of the alley, and onto the street. The restaurant was just ahead, but Lana stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Clark.

"Look," said Lana. She pointed into another alley. Clark looked over, and saw a man pointing a gun at a young couple; he was robbing them.

"I'll be right back," said Clark. He went over to the mouth of the alley, and waited for his moment.

"Give it to me!" the robber yelled. "Now!"

The gun went off, and Clark shot into superspeed. He rushed forward and grabbed the bullet in midair. He then grabbed the man around the waist, and flung him towards the alley wall. The robber froze in midair as Clark ran across the street towards Lana. She was standing there, apparently watching the show. Clark stopped behind her, and the robber hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. The couple looked in amazement at the man. It was as if the force of the gun had propelled him back. The couple ran out of the alley as Lana looked for Clark.

"Excuse me, miss," Clark spoke up. Lana turned to face him, smiling. "You look extremely dressed up for a night in New York City. What's the occasion?"

"Well," said Lana, playing along. "I'm going to the French restaurant at the end of the block."

"May I accompany you?" asked Clark.

"I don't think so," said Lana, holding up her ringed left hand. "I'm meeting my fiancé."

"Is he the jealous type?"

"Not really, but you wouldn't want to cross him; trust me. He really is out of this world."

Clark smiled as they kissed. He took Lana's arm again and they headed to the restaurant.

"Nice save, by the way," Lana told him as they made it to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Lana parked the car in the Kents' driveway and got out. She entered the kitchen to see Clark, his parents, and a man in the kitchen. Clark turned to look at her; he looked flustered.

"Lana," said Clark as he kissed her.

"Ah, Miss Lang," said the man. "Clark's future wife; you must know some skeletons in the closet."

Lana looked at him strangely. "Who are you?"

"This is a reporter from the Daily Planet," said Jonathan. "And we've already told him to beat it."

"Miss Lang," said the reporter. "You must know some deep, dark secrets."

"Leave her out of this," threatened Clark.

"It must intrigue you that the thing that brought your son back was the same thing that had destroyed so many lives," said the reporter as he brought a meteor rock out of his pocket. It glowed green as Clark moaned in pain. "Huh, it's never glowed before…"

Clark doubled over as he groaned.

"Is he okay?" asked the reporter.

"Just a stomachache," covered Martha.

Clark's parents grew panicked as Clark quickly stumbled into the dining room. Lana joined him.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana asked, concerned as Clark grew pale.

He looked at her and nodded. "Kryptonite…"

"The meteor rock," supplied Lana.

Clark's parents quickly hustled the man out of there, and came over.

"Clark, you alright?" asked Jonathan.

"Yeah," Clark gasped as the color returned to his face. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, well…" said Lana. "I came here to talk about the cake."

"And I have to get to the church," said Clark. He walked to the door, and took off. Lana walked over to the kitchen island with Martha.

"So I was thinking about helping you bake the cake," Lana told her.

"Why?" asked Martha.

"Because it's a five-layered cake," Lana replied.

"Oh," said Martha. "Well, I'm making it tomorrow and Friday morning, so stop by around ten."

"Will do."

"What were you thinking of?"

"Uh…traditional vanilla cake with white icing…purple lilacs…black ribbons…and a plastic archway with bells on the top over the plastic figurines."

Lana took two figurines out of her purse and gave them to Martha. The girl was slender with long black hair and a wedding gown, and the boy was tall, dark and handsome with black hair and a tuxedo.

"Oh," said Martha. "These are beautiful, Lana."

"You're lucky I was choosing the cake options," said Lana. "Chloe's first choice for a groom figurine was a superhero action figure."

Martha and Lana laughed as Lana headed for the door.

"Well, I gotta head to the church and help Clark," Lana said. "Not that he needs any."

* * *

Clark placed the last lilac bouquet on the final pew, and surveyed his handiwork. It looked like a dream…except for one thing…

Clark grabbed the lilac bouquet that had streamers hanging from it. He squatted down, and jumped up to the ceiling of the church. He fused the bouquet there with his heat vision and fell to the floor.

"Wow," a voice said behind him. He turned, startled to see Lana staring at the auditorium. Clark breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you might be someone else," said Clark.

"Sorry to startle you," she said. She looked around at the decorations. "You know, you didn't have to do it all by yourself."

"I wanted to surprise you," said Clark. He dashed around real quick, pinning the ends of the streamers to the corners of the ceiling. He stopped beside Lana. "Do you like it?"

"Oh," breathed Lana. "It's just like I imagined; it's perfect!"

She kissed Clark, and hugged him.

"Well, Miss Lang, it looks like we have the day off," Clark told her. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see Niagara Falls," Lana led on. Clark smiled, came forward, and lifted her into his arms. He took off in superspeed towards Canada.

* * *

"That's a good look for you, Lana," said Martha.

Lana looked up at Martha, confused. She glanced at herself in a mirror on the wall; she had cake batter on her nose. She and Martha started laughing as Martha wiped it off. They were doing the second and third layers because Martha had already baked the first.

"What's Clark doing today?" asked Lana.

"Just some chores," said Martha.

* * *

Jonathan lifted the last hay bale as Clark dug another fence post into the ground. He stood there, and watched his son, thinking about the wedding in two days. Clark picked another post up and jammed it into the ground. Jonathan was about to go back to work when he saw a limb on the tree above Clark start to fall. He wasn't really worried…until he saw a glitter of green falling with it.

"Clark!" Jonathan yelled. Clark spun around and looked up at the falling branch. He reached up and caught it, but then seemed to stumble. He dropped the branch as he slowly turned to face his father. There was a hole in his shirt and blood was coming from it. Clark collapsed as Jonathan ran towards him.

* * *

Martha and Lana placed their two finished layers into the oven to bake.

"There," said Martha.

"Now we only need two more," said Lana.

"Martha!" they heard Jonathan yell. "Come quick!"

They both ran out the kitchen door to see Jonathan dragging a bleeding Clark down the walkway.

"Oh, my gosh," said Martha. "What happened?"

"A limb from a tree fell and brought pieces of meteor rock with it," said Jonathan as Martha and Lana helped carry Clark up the stairs. "He couldn't see them."

"Will he be alright?" asked Lana as they set Clark on the floor.

"I don't know, Lana," said Martha. "We need to get that kryptonite out."

Jonathan ripped open Clark's shirt to reveal a stab wound on his chest. Clark moaned in pain as he clenched his fists.

"It hurts…" muttered Clark.

"I know, son, I know," said Jonathan. "Martha, get a knife. Lana, stay with him."

Jonathan took off to get a towel as Lana knelt next to Clark.

"It's going to be alright," said Lana. She grabbed his hand, and held it. "You're going to be alright."

Clark squeezed her hand as he looked into her eyes. Lana looked down at his wound. There were green veins spreading form the wound. Jonathan came back, and handed the towels to Lana. Lana started wiping blood up as Martha came back with a knife and pliers. Jonathan took them and dipped the knife into the hole on Clark's chest. Clark cried out in pain as Lana stroked his head.

"Sorry, Clark," said Jonathan. He took the knife out and grabbed the pliers. He pushed them into the wound as Clark moaned in pain. Jonathan kept pushing until he finally stopped.

"I think I got it," said Jonathan as he started pulling it out. He pulled the pliers free as Clark relaxed. At the end of the pliers was a good sized piece of glowing rock. Martha took it and ran for the door. She tossed the rock out as Chloe walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" asked Chloe. "I saw blood…" Chloe saw Clark lying on the floor and ran in. "What happened?"

"There was some falling meteor rock," Lana told her.

Right before their eyes, the wound closed up as the green veins faded away. Clark sat up as Lana relaxed.

"You okay?" asked Lana.

"I'll be fine," said Clark.

"Not for long," said Chloe. Everyone looked at her. "Lex is pulling up right now."

Martha looked out the window. "She's right. He's getting out now."

Clark looked down at his bloody shirt, and he rushed upstairs in superspeed and changed his shirt. He was back downstairs in two seconds, and he rushed around, cleaning up. He grabbed the bloody towels and dashed upstairs. There was a knock on the door, and Lex opened the door.

"How goes the wedding preparations?" asked Lex.

"Great," said Martha. "We were just making the cakes."

"Great," said Lex. "Where's Clark?"

Everybody was silent, but Lana looked out the window and saw Clark dashing into the barn.

"He's in the loft," said Lana.

"Thanks," said Lex. He left for the barn as Chloe turned to Lana.

"And you are coming with me," said Chloe.

"Why?" asked Lana.

"I'm kidnapping you," Chloe teased with a smile. "Come on."

"But what about—"

"Oh, I have Jonathan to help me now," Martha told her. "Go."

Lana left with Chloe as Lex entered the barn.

"Clark?" he called out. "You in here?"

"Lex?" Clark called from the loft. He bounded down the stairs to meet Lex. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to borrow you," said Lex. "I need your opinion on rehearsal preparations."

"Okay, I'll get Lana," said Clark.

"She's already seen them," said Lex. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay." Clark and Lex walked out to his Porsche and got in, driving off for Lex's mansion.

* * *

"Chloe, is this necessary?" asked Lana. Chloe was putting a blindfold on Lana. They were stopped at the edge of town.

"Hey, you don't wanna ruin the surprise, do you?" said Chloe as she tightened the blindfold. "Besides, it goes along with the whole kidnapping thing."

Lana felt Chloe wave a hand in front of her face.

"No peaking," said Chloe.

Lana sat in the passenger's seat while Chloe drove to their destination.

"This isn't gonna be something like you drive us off a cliff and Clark saves us, is it?" teased Lana.

Chloe laughed. "No. Been there, done that." They drove for several minutes before parking. "Okay, we're here."

Chloe got out and came around to Lana's door. It opened, and Chloe helped Lana get out. They approached a door that Chloe held open for Lana. They walked in together and stopped. Chloe pulled the blindfold off, and Lana saw a pitch-black room.

"Chloe, where are we?" asked Lana.

"Surprise!" came a shout as the lights turned on. They were in the Talon, and it was decorated for a party. There were streamers, refreshments, and lots of girls…including Lois.

"Welcome to your bachelorette party!" Chloe shouted over the noise. She hugged Lana as Lois came forward and did the same thing.

"Wow," said Lana. "Thanks, you guys!" She frowned. "How did you know if Clark and I wouldn't have plans?"

"Because Lex and Pete are throwing Clark a bachelor party right now," said Chloe.

"Oh, really?" said Lana. "I wonder how he's gonna handle that."

"Come on, this is your night to forget about Clark, and have fun," said Lois as they headed for the snack bar.

* * *

"Lex, I thought we were having the rehearsal dinner on the second floor," said Clark.

"Oh, we are," said Lex. "I just need your opinion on one other thing."

They rounded the corner, and entered a large room filled with people.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. Pete came forward and hugged Clark. Clark looked at Lex.

"Did you…" he began.

"No," Lex replied. "No strippers."

They smiled as Clark went into the throng, accepting congratulations.

* * *

Lex parked outside the Talon as Clark opened the door.

"Thanks, Lex," said Clark. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Clark," Lex replied as Clark closed the door. Clark walked in to find the clean-up crew at work in the lobby.

"Huh…the bachelorette party…" Clark told himself as he looked for Lana. "She must be in the apartment with Lois and Chloe.

He walked up to the apartment door. There was laughter inside, and Clark could hear them talking.

"And then he shows up the next day on a motorcycle," Chloe said.

"A motorcycle?" Lois exclaimed as she laughed.

"Complete with a leather jacket and the new girl in town," Lana said.

Clark smiled. _My red kryptonite episode,_ he thought.

"Clark Kent in black leather…" Lois wondered, then they all burst out laughing again. Clark raised his hand and knocked on the door. There were footsteps and Chloe opened the door. Clark smiled at her.

"Speaking of the leather-clad biker," Chloe said as she opened the door wider. "Lana, you have a visitor."

Lana got up and came towards him. "Hey…" They kissed and Lana wrapped her arms around him. "What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to see you," Clark said.

"Uh, we'll go downstairs," said Lois.

"Actually, I would like to take Lana on a walk," said Clark.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night," Lana observed. She turned to Clark. "Our last night as single teenagers."

Clark smiled. "Our last kiss as single teenagers."

They kissed as the stars shone over them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lana woke up in her Talon apartment. She looked over at the wedding gown hung up next to the mirror. It was nine o'clock, and the wedding started at one. Chloe and Lois had slept over last night after the rehearsal dinner, but they weren't in the apartment. Lana sat up, a little exhausted. She had spent yesterday icing the cakes with Martha, making last minute preparations, rehearsing the ceremony at the church, and finally the rehearsal dinner. Lana looked at the bed, and smiled.

Rose petals were littered on the quilt with a small box placed next to her. She opened it, and pulled a necklace out. It had a silver chain, and the pendant was a diamond lilac. Lana smiled as she placed it around her neck. The door burst open, and Chloe and Lois came in with a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed for the bride!" Chloe said. She and Lois stopped when they saw the rose petals.

"Wow," said Lois. "Clark is more romantic than I give him credit for."

Lana smiled as Chloe came and placed the tray on Lana's lap.

"Ooh, another present from Clark?" asked Chloe as she pointed at the pendant.

"Yeah," said Lana. She smiled as Chloe and Lois sat on the bed. "I'm getting married today!"

"I know!" Chloe cried as they hugged each other.

"Eat your breakfast," Lois said. "We got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Clark walked down the stairs in his tux pants, dress shoes, and tux shirt. His mother was wearing a nice red dress and she was finishing breakfast. His father was wearing a suit, and he was also finishing up breakfast. They both stopped and watched Clark enter the room. Jonathan smiled proudly at his son while Martha had a nostalgic look on her face.

"What?" asked Clark as he laughed. Martha came and held his hand.

"I remember the first time you fell for Lana," Martha told him. "You were six years old. We were at the farmer's market, and she came over. As soon as she left, you came over to me, and said…'That's the girl I'm going to marry.'"

Clark smiled at her, and hugged her. He looked over at his father, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"We are so proud of you, son," said Jonathan. He embraced Clark as Martha put the dishes in the sink.

"We're gonna go ahead and head up to the church," Martha told him. "We'll see you later, sweetheart."

She planted a kiss on his cheek, and followed Jonathan out the door. Clark finished getting ready, and supersped to the church.

* * *

Chloe and Lois had finished their hair and make-up, and were now working on Lana. Lois was curling Lana's ponytail as Chloe applied blush to Lana's cheeks.

"How does it feel?" asked Chloe.

"How does what feel?" Lana replied.

"To know that in a few hours' time, you will be Mrs. Lana Kent," Chloe finished.

"Amazing," answered Lana. "I woke up a Lang and will go to sleep as a Kent."

"Okay, I'm done," said Chloe. "How's it going, Lois?"

"This curling iron is whipping my ass," said Lois. "I don't know; I guess I just never had a woman's touch."

Chloe came around and finished up Lana's hair as Lois fetched the dress. Lana went into the bathroom and changed. Lois put the gown into a garment bag as Lana came out.

"Ready?" asked Chloe.

Lana took a deep breath. "Yeah."

* * *

Clark and Jonathan stood in the back room as Clark straightened himself up. It was 11:30; time to greet the guests.

"You ready?" asked Jonathan.

Clark came over to the door. "Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for everything."

Jonathan smiled. "You're welcome." They hugged.

"Let's do this," said Jonathan as they walked out.

* * *

Lana got out of the car, and headed for the church. Chloe and Lois followed her with the gown and veil. Lana entered the church and made her way to a back room.

"What time is it?" asked Lana.

Chloe looked at her watch. "Noon…only one hour to go."

Lana went to the door that connected to the auditorium. The door was located to the right of the stage. When Lana opened it a fraction of an inch, she saw people filing into the pews guided by Lex or Pete. Clark was standing at the altar with the minister. He looked spiffy in his tux. Lana could hear the music coming from the speakers. Right now, "Every Time We Touch" was playing. Other songs Lana had chosen were "How Do I Live," "Everything," "Time After Time," "From This Moment On," and "Nobody Knows Me Like You."

Lana closed the door and came back to Chloe and Lois.

"Oh, gosh," said Lana. "All those people."

"Lana, wedding day jitters are perfectly normal," Chloe assured her. "Just don't get cold feet."

Lana laughed. "I won't."

* * *

Clark stood at the altar, waiting. It was thirty minutes until the wedding started. He looked around at all the people in the pews, talking. It was finally the day; it had finally come. Clark looked over at his mother to see her smiling at him. Clark walked down to her as she stood up.

"Mom…" Clark said as he held her hands in his.

"Sweetheart," said Martha as she smiled at him. "I've waited for my whole life for this day. I am so proud of you."

"It's all thanks to you, Mom," said Clark. "You're my heart…my soul. You helped me to get here."

Clark hugged Martha, and headed back up to the altar.

* * *

Lana came out from behind the screen in her gown. Chloe and Lois smiled as she headed over to the mirror. The door opened, and a woman came in.

"Aunt Nell!" Lana cried as she rushed over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your invitation," Nell said.

"I didn't think you'd be able to come!" Lana exclaimed as tears slid down her face.

"I wasn't about to miss this," Nell said. She stood back to admire Lana's attire. "You look beautiful!"

Lana smiled as Chloe picked up the veil.

"Unfortunately, the ensemble isn't complete yet," said Chloe. She stepped forward and situated the veil under Lana's ponytail. "There; now you look like a bride."

Lana went over to the mirror and looked at herself. Nell stood behind her as Lois handed her the lilac bouquet.

"Clark is a very lucky young man," said Nell as she put her hands on Lana's shoulders. "I better get going; it's almost time."

Nell left as Chloe looked at her watch. "Five minutes," she warned.

"Okay, let's go," said Lana. She, Chloe and Lois walked into the hall that would lead to the auditorium doors. Jonathan was waiting halfway down the corridor, and he joined them. He offered his arm, and Lana took it. They walked arm-in-arm as Chloe and Lois followed.

"You look beautiful, Lana," said Jonathan.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," said Lana.

"Oh, please, call me 'Dad.'"

Lana laughed as Jonathan smiled. "Okay…Dad."

They all met Lex and Pete just outside the doors. Lex and Pete both came and hugged Lana.

"You look amazing," said Lex.

"Yeah, ditto," said Pete.

Lana smiled at them as Chloe joined Lex, and Lois joined Pete. Lana took Jonathan's arm again as she heard the wedding march start to play. Chloe and Lex walked down the aisle slowly as Lois and Pete followed a little later. Lana heard everyone stand up as she and Jonathan appeared in the doorway.

Clark watched as Pete and Lois joined them at the altar. Everyone stood up as Clark looked at the doorway. Lana appeared with his father and the two of them gazed into each other's eyes.

_Wow…_ Clark thought. Lana looked spectacular. Her dress was so eloquent, and the light shone off of her hair. Lana smiled at him as she slowly approached. When they got to the bottom of the stage, the music stopped.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," said the minister. He looked down at Jonathan. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Jonathan. He hugged Lana, and then joined Martha in the front pew. Lana walked up to the altar, and joined hands with Clark. Clark looked down at the lilac necklace around her neck, and back at her. Lana smiled as she grasped the pendant in her hand.

"Marriage is a sacred union for two people in love," said the minister. "When a man and a woman choose to spend their lives together, they are expressing their truest feelings. Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly, but should be an expression of love…and fidelity."

The minister stepped aside as a song started playing. Lana had chosen that their wedding song—"Wind Beneath My Wings"—be played while they light the unity candle. The two of them walked up to the candle, and stepped in front of it. Clark focused his heat vision, and the wick burst into flames. They both looked down at it as Lana smiled.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Lana whispered along with the song.

Clark and Lana laughed quietly as they walked back down to the altar. The minister joined them as the song ended.

"Do you have the rings?" he asked. Lana turned to Chloe and took Clark's ring while Clark got Lana's from Lex. They turned back to each other as the minister turned to Clark.

"Do you, Clark Kent, take Lana Lang to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Clark, and he placed the ring on Lana's finger.

"And do you, Lana Lang, take Clark Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Lana smiled. "I do." She placed the ring on Clark's finger, and they held hands.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife," said the minister. Clark and Lana smiled at each other. "You may kiss the bride."

Lana and Clark kissed as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Let me be the first to present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent," said the minister. Clark and Lana broke apart as they turned toward the auditorium. They headed down the aisle as their recessional song "A Whole New World" started playing.

Lois and Pete followed, and then Chloe and Lex came. When they all got out to the corridor, they walked to where they wouldn't be seen by the exiting guests. Lex and Pete shook Clark's hand, and offered their congratulations. Chloe and Lois were hugging Lana. When they were done, they went out to join the crowd to wait for the newlyweds. Clark and Lana kissed and hugged each other.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" asked Clark.

"I don't believe in luck," said Lana. "But I do believe in fate."

"Well, Mrs. Kent, shall we?" Clark asked as he offered his arm.

Lana took it. "We shall."

Clark and Lana walked to the front door, and pushed it open. Outside, the guests were lined up on either side of the stairs. The bridesmaids and ushers were the first in line, and then the Kents. As Clark and Lana walked out, they began throwing bird seed into the air. The limo Lex had loaned was waiting at the bottom. Clark and Lana hurried down the stairs, and got into the limo. It had white sashes along the side with a sign that read "Just Married" on the bumper. The limo pulled away as everyone cheered. Clark wrapped his arm around Lana.

"I can't believe it," said Clark.

"What?" asked Lana.

"We're married," said Clark. Lana smiled as they leaned towards each other. They kissed as the limo took them to the reception.

* * *

Jonathan and Martha went around the reception in the front yard as everyone arrived. Lex, Pete and Jonathan had carried the cake out, and Martha was talking with the photographer.

"As soon as Clark and Lana get here, we'll start with the pictures," said Martha.

"Okay," the photographer said. He walked off as some more people arrived. Since their driveway wasn't big enough, Clark had taken apart the fence the day before to make a parking lot on the lawn. They had left the driveway open for the limo.

Martha went over to Chloe. "I hope they get here soon…and without trouble."

"Mrs. Kent," said Chloe, "it's not like Clark's going to blow off his reception to save the world."

Martha and Chloe both paused, and began to worry.

* * *

The limo pulled into the driveway, and the newlyweds climbed out. They entered the house as the announcer ran to the microphone. Clark took Lana to the front door.

"Ready?" asked Clark.

"I've been ready for this for the past four years," Lana told him. They kissed as the announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Clark and Lana Kent!"

Clark and Lana walked out onto the front porch as everyone applauded. They walked down the steps as Martha came towards them.

"No trouble?" asked Martha, worried.

"Smooth sailing," Clark told her as they hugged.

"Well, the photographer is waiting around the side of the house," said Martha. "Go ahead, and I'll round everyone up."

Clark and Lana went to where the photographer was. He was planning on taking the pictures with the fields in the background. Martha and Jonathan soon came around the corner with Chloe, Lois, Lex and Pete. The first picture was everyone: Clark and Lana in the middle with Martha, Chloe and Lois next to Lana, and Jonathan, Lex and Pete next to Clark. Then there were pictures of the newlyweds with the Kents, Clark with his parents, Lana with the Kents, Lana with the bridesmaids, Clark with the ushers, and then the bridesmaids with the ushers. The photographer found some good scenery areas around the farmhouse and posed the two of them there. Finally, twenty minutes later, Clark and Lana were able to get back to the reception. The head table was filled by Chloe, Lex, Lois and Pete. Two chairs in the middle were waiting for the bride and groom. Clark and Lana took their seats as the caterers brought everyone their food.

Lex stood up and rapped his fork on his champagne glass. Everyone hushed as Lex put his fork down. Lex turned to face Clark, who had his arm around Lana.

"I never thought I'd see this day," said Lex. Clark smiled as he held Lana next to him. "I remember the first time I met Clark. At the time, he was harboring a secret crush on a girl that was currently dating the quarterback. No matter how many times I told him to go for it when the opportunity was given to him, he never did…because he cared more for this girl's feelings than he did about his own happiness. Who knew that slow and steady would win the race? That girl is now sitting next to him…and they're about to share their lives together. I would be half as lucky to be in Clark's place. In all the years I've known Lana and Clark, I have never seen them happier than they are right now. Clark, all I can say is…it's about time." Clark and Lana laughed at that. Lex raised his glass. "To Clark and Lana…may you have the best together."

Everyone applauded as Lex sat, and Chloe stood. She also raised her glass.

"My turn," she joked as she turned to Lana. "When I heard that Clark had finally popped the question, I was shocked. Who would've thought that my two best friends would get married? I remember the cheerleader all dressed up for the championship game. And I remember that bumbling farm boy trying to make it through the front door with an armload of books. But as we entered our senior year, I noticed how far we'd come in four years. That cheerleader had gone off to an art school in Paris, and that farm boy had become Smallville High's Golden Arm. And now…they're getting married. Lana…I'm glad you finally found what you were looking for. Good luck you two."

Everyone applauded as the DJ got the microphone.

"And now, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance," said the DJ.

Clark pulled out Lana's chair as she stood up. He held his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Lana smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

She placed her hand in his, and he led her to the dance floor. The song "You and Me" came on as they began dancing.

"Remember the last time we were here?" asked Lana.

Clark smiled. "Prom."

"That was the night I started falling for you again," said Lana. They smiled as Lana rested her head on Clark's chest. Near the end of the song, Lana faltered a little.

"Lana, you okay?" Clark asked, worried.

"Uh, I'm feeling a little woozy," Lana told him.

"From the baby?" asked Clark. Lana nodded as the song ended. Clark looked around, and looked at the house. "Okay, come on."

Clark helped Lana towards the front door as Chloe ran up.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm taking Lana to rest," Clark told her. "Stall for time."

Chloe nodded as she ran off for the DJ. Clark got Lana into the house, and laid her down on the couch. Clark rushed to the kitchen and got her a glass of water. He came back and gave it to Lana. She noted the worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Clark," said Lana. "This is normal."

Clark relaxed as he brushed some hair out of her face. Lana took some more sips of water as Clark sat there.

"I'm ready," she said as she sat up.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Clark Kent, I am not about to miss out on my wedding day," she told him.

Clark smiled as he helped her up. They walked back out to the reception. Clark led Lana back to their seats as the DJ spoke up.

"You're just in time for the mother-son dance!" he said as Lana sat down. Clark kissed her.

"I'll be back," he said as Martha came over. She and Clark walked out onto the dance floor. They danced as "Perfect Fan" started playing.

"I chose this song just for you, Mom," Clark said. They were both silent as they listened to the words.

"_It takes a lot to know what is love. It's not the big things but the little things that can mean enough. A lot of prayers to get me through, and there is never a day that passes by I don't think of you. You were always there for me, pushing me and guiding me always to succeed. You showed me when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just how to walk without your hands. 'Cause, Mom, you always were the perfect fan. God has been so good; blessing me with a family who did all they could. And I've had many years of grace, and it flatters me when I see the smile on your face. I wanna thank you for what you've done in hopes I can give back to you; be the perfect son. You showed me when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just how to walk without your hands. 'Cause, Mom, you always were the perfect fan. You showed me how to love. You showed me how to care. You showed me that you would always be there. I wanna thank you for that time, and I'm proud to say you're mine. You showed me when I was young just how to grow. You showed me everything that I should know. You showed me just how to walk without your hands. 'Cause, Mom, you always were the perfect fan."_

Martha looked up at Clark, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Clark," said Martha. They hugged as Clark went back to the head table. Jonathan came over to Lana for the father-daughter dance. The two of them walked out onto the dance floor as "Ready, Set, Don't Go" came on. Once the song ended, Martha came to Jonathan as Lana went back to Clark. The Kents danced as "Unchained Melody" from _Ghost_ started playing.

* * *

Lana made her way through the crowd, and found Clark.

"Time to cut the cake," she told him. He followed her over to where the cake was as everyone looked over at them. Clark picked the knife up and placed it in Lana's hand. He wrapped his hand around hers as the photographer took pictures. They cut the cake, and each grabbed a small piece. They fed it to each other as everyone applauded. Clark and Lana walked back to their seats as the guests helped themselves to cake. Clark and Lana were talking with each other when an envelope fell onto the table in front of them. They both stared at it; it read "To Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." Clark looked at Lana, and picked the envelope up. He opened it and pulled out a small note.

"'To the newlyweds on your wedding day,'" Clark read out loud. "'This might help you get started.'" He pulled a check out, and stared at it, shocked.

"What?" asked Lana.

Clark showed her the check, stunned. "Twenty thousand dollars."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Lana. She took the check to look at it herself. "Oh, my gosh." Lana started laughing and crying out in joy, and hugged Clark. Clark's parents ran over.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked. Speechless, Clark showed them the check. Their eyes went wide as they stared in disbelief. "Who gave you this?"

"No clue," said Clark. "It just fell onto the table. But three guesses who it was."

Chloe, Lois, Lex and Pete came over.

"What's all this noise about?" asked Lex.

"Like you don't already know," Clark said, smiling.

"No, I really don't," Lex told him.

"You weren't the one who gave us twenty thousand dollars?" asked Clark.

"What?" exclaimed Chloe. She grabbed the check and stared at it. "Twenty thousand dollars?"

"Lex, you didn't have to do this," said Lana. "You've already helped out so much."

"I didn't do this," Lex told them, stunned. "If I were going to give you money to buy a house, I would buy the house right off the bat."

"He's got a point," said Chloe.

"Who would've done this?" asked Lois. "Who would give someone twenty thousand dollars, and not even sign the card?"

"Obviously, someone with a lot of money," said Pete. Clark stood there, silent. "What is it?"

"It's too much," Clark said.

"We can't accept this," said Lana.

"It's a wedding present!" said Chloe. "Besides, you don't even know who to give it back to. And you need this; you're planning on living in the Talon?"

"That is going to be a small space for three people," said Lana. Clark looked at the check, still torn. "Tell you what; we'll think it over."

Clark nodded as the DJ came on the loudspeaker. "Okay, ladies; time to throw the bouquet!"

Chloe, Lois and Lana went towards the house as the women followed. Lana held her bouquet in her hand as she climbed the stairs to the porch. She faced the girls gathered there and turned her back on them. She tossed the lilac bouquet into the air and turned around. The person holding the bouquet was Chloe. She started laughing as Lana came down to her. They all laughed as they headed back to the table. The sun had gone behind the clouds, and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Lana sat next to Clark, and he wrapped his arm around her to warm her.

"My dream wedding to the perfect guy on Christmas Eve," Lana whispered. "I can't think of anything that could make this day more special."

"I can," Clark whispered back. He was looking at the sky, smiling. Lana looked up just as something wet fell on her face. She smiled as she saw the white flakes falling from the sky. Everyone looked around at the snowflakes.

"Merry Christmas, Lana," said Clark.

"Merry first Christmas together, Clark," Lana replied. "The first of many."

They kissed as the snow fell onto the lovely scene.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A few weeks after the wedding, Clark and Lana went to the doctor's office. They waited in the exam room as Lana sat on the table. Her stomach was starting to grow bigger now. The doctor walked in and closed the door.

"Hello, Lana," the doctor said cheerfully. She looked at Clark. "I see we've decided to bring the father this time. Oh, and congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you," said Lana. The doctor lifted up Lana's shirt to expose her stomach. She squirted some gel onto it and placed the scanner on it. Clark came over and stared at the screen. An image came onto the screen.

"And there's your baby," the doctor said. Clark stared at the ultrasound image, amazed. "I'll leave you two alone."

The doctor walked out as Clark stood by Lana. She took his hand, and smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Lana. Clark looked at her and sat next to her.

"Amazing," Clark told her. He kissed her and they stared into each other's eyes. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I didn't ask," said Lana. "When I found out you were back, I wanted us to find out together."

"Have you thought of names?"

"Well, I thought that if it was a girl," Lana speculated, "and since our mothers' names were both Lara, what about Lara Louise?"

"It's perfect," said Clark. "I was thinking if it was a boy…Hiram for my grandfather and Dexter for your great uncle."

"I love it," Lana smiled. They kissed as the doctor came into the room.

"Well, would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked the doctor.

"Actually, we'd like to find out the old-fashioned way," Clark told her.

"Yeah," said Lana.

"Alright," said the doctor. "Well, the baby is perfectly healthy."

"Thank you," said Lana.

* * *

"How'd it go?" asked Jonathan as Clark and Lana entered the house.

"Well, the baby is fine," said Clark. "And we're not finding out what it is until it's born."

"Well, have you thought of names?" asked Martha.

"Well, if it's a girl: Lara Louise," Lana told them.

"And if it's a boy…Hiram Dexter," Clark said. Jonathan looked at him.

"Hiram?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Clark as Martha finished putting the food on the table.

"Time for dinner," said Martha as everyone sat down. Everyone filled their plate before Martha spoke up again. "So, have you decided what to do with that check?"

Clark looked over at Lana. "Actually, I've taken care of it this morning…I bought us a house."

"Are you serious?" Lana asked.

"I want the baby to have everything," Clark told her. "I want you to have everything. But, I also knew that it was too much, so…I used ten thousand to buy the house, five thousand to put away for the baby, and the other five thousand…" Clark pulled a five thousand dollar check out and handed it to his parents.

"Clark, we can't accept this," said Jonathan.

"Yes, you can," Clark insisted. "Think of it as payback for the last sixteen years." Jonathan smiled proudly. "Besides, it's not my money in the first place."

"Thank you, Clark," said Martha. With that, they went back to their dinner.

* * *

The next day, Clark was driving down the country road to their new house. Lana was in the passenger seat.

"Can I open my eyes?" asked Lana.

"No," Clark laughed. "We're almost there."

They drove a little further before Clark turned onto a dirt road. They drove for a few feet before finally parking. Clark got out, went around to the passenger door, and helped Lana out. As Lana kept her eyes closed, Clark held her hands and led her forward a few feet. They stopped.

"Okay," Clark whispered into her ear. "Open your eyes."

Lana slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Standing before them was a small, quaint house. It had only one floor, but it was beautiful.

"Oh, Clark…" she said. "It's perfect!"

It had a wraparound porch, a small garden out front, and a small shed out back. The farmhouse was painted a brilliant sky blue with white frames.

"It's everything I've ever dreamed of," Lana said as she hugged Clark. "Thank you."

"There's more," said Clark as he took her hand. "Come on."

They entered the house, and Lana looked around at the interior. The living room with a fireplace was to the left, the dining room and kitchen were near the back of the house, and the bedrooms and bathrooms were down the hall on the right. The décor was traditional: it had nice sofas, black oak shelves, oak table and chairs, and a brick fireplace.

Clark took Lana down the hallway to the bedrooms and turned to the doorway at the end of the hall on the right. He opened the door to reveal a nursery filled with a baby crib, a changing area, a small toy chest, and a rocking chair. It didn't have a theme yet since they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, but it was definitely furnished for a baby.

"When did you do this?" asked Lana.

"This morning," said Clark. "I figured we could finish decorating after the baby's born. Do you like it?"

Lana wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I love it." They smiled as they admired the nursery. "When do we move our stuff in?"

"Let me take care of that," said Clark. "It won't take me more than an hour."

"You are an angel," said Lana. They kissed as Clark left to get their things.

* * *

Clark walked into the building to find the lights off. He was supposed to be meeting Lana here to figure out plans for the baby.

"Lana?" Clark called.

"Clark!" Lana called, sounding panicked. Clark switched on his x-ray vision and saw her tied up over in the corner. The lights came on as Clark's vision returned to normal. He started to rush over, but Lana called out. "No! Don't come any closer!"

Clark stopped as he spotted the kryptonite around her. There was a bomb strapped to her, and she was tied to the wall.

"What's the matter, Clark?" came a voice behind him. Clark turned to see a familiar face mocking him. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You're the reporter that was in our house," Clark said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to feel my pain," he said. "You see, I've put all the pieces together. The meteor shower…that was the first day you showed up in Smallville. Wherever you came from, you brought the meteor rocks with you. I can't believe I never figured it out before. You see, ever since I saw you were weakened in the presence of the rocks, I did a little research. You're quite the hero in Smallville; you're at a lot of crime scenes. You use whatever powers you have to save the day, and everybody likes you. You get a girl, a family, friends…a child…and all I get is pain. When I got my powers, I lost everything. My wife, my two children, my job…I swore on my life I would find whoever was responsible…and make them suffer."

Clark watched him carefully.

"You're gonna know the pain of losing the two people you love the most," the reporter said as he pressed a button, and the bomb started counting down.

Clark charged suddenly, running in light speed straight for him. The reporter struck out his hand, and latched it onto Clark's chest. It stopped Clark in his tracks; it felt like he was being drained. A white energy flowed from Clark, and into the man. He let Clark go as he fell to the floor.

"Clark!" Lana cried out. Clark got up and looked at the man.

"My power is to take other people's powers," the man said. Clark began to worry. "Oh, don't worry; you still have your powers…I just leveled the playing field."

The man sped forward and socked Clark across the jaw. Clark flew into the concrete wall, and fell onto his knees. He shot some heat vision at the reporter, knocking him across the room. The man slowly emerged from a pile of debris with some cuts and bruises. He stared in confusion at his bloody hands.

"But…you aren't…" the man wondered.

"Looks like you got my powers, but you're still human," said Clark. "My invulnerability isn't a power…it's part of what I am."

The man attacked, racing towards Clark, but he deflected him, and the man soared into the wall. Apparently, that was a holding tank for something flammable, because it burst into flames. Without Kryptonian invulnerability, the guy didn't have a chance. Clark watched in regret and then headed for Lana.

"Clark, you can't; it'll kill you," Lana told him.

Clark readied himself and approached Lana. The pain hit him head-on, and he doubled over. He took a deep breath and carried on. He reached Lana, and braced himself against the wall. He grabbed the cords binding the bomb to Lana, and pulled. He strained against the pain as he pulled. The cords started fraying and then tore free. Clark collapsed to the floor, drained.

"Clark!" Lana cried as she knelt down next to him. She got him to his feet as they stumbled toward the exit. Clark looked back at the digital readout: five seconds.

"Get down!" Clark yelled as Lana crouched on the ground. Clark threw his arms around her, trying to protect her from the blast. He squeezed his eyes shut as an explosion rocked the building. Fire engulfed the two of them as Clark endured the flames. The kryptonite had made him weaker; his invulnerability wasn't as strong. The heat seared him as his jacket burned, and the ends of his hair were singed. He gasped in pain as his skin began to burn. He blacked out as the flames dissipated.

Lana felt the heat of the flames disappear as the explosion ended. Clark had successfully protected her from the fire, but she then felt him collapse. She spun around to see him unconscious on the floor.

"Oh, Clark…" said Lana. His jacket had burned off, and his shirt was smoldered. His arms were red and burnt, and the patches of his skin that could be seen through his shirt were burnt also. His face had blisters on it, and it was kind of red. His hair was a little singed, too. Lana ran over to him, and tried to rouse him. "Clark! Clark, wake up! Come on…"

He wouldn't wake up, so Lana grabbed his arms and began to drag him to the car.

* * *

"Where are you, Lana?" Chloe asked. She was at their house, waiting for Lana. She was supposed to meet her a half hour ago. The door burst open, and Chloe turned to see Lana dragging Clark into the house.

"Oh, my gosh," said Chloe as she saw what state Clark was in. Lana was having trouble getting Clark into the house, so Chloe helped her get him onto the couch. Chloe got a sheet out and placed it under Clark to get him off the rough fabric. She ripped the rest of his shirt off as Lana got a bowl of water and a cloth ready. They both sat down on the coffee table next to the couch as Lana bathed Clark's wounds with the cloth.

"What happened?" asked Chloe.

"A reporter with superpowers tied me to a bomb," Lana explained. "He put kryptonite around me so Clark couldn't get to me. He wanted revenge for the meteor shower, and they fought, and the guy got himself killed. Clark got me untied, but was weakened by the rocks. He protected me as the bomb went off."

"But he's not around the rocks anymore," Chloe said. "Usually, he heals when kryptonite is taken away."

"I don't know," said Lana. "I'm gonna call his parents."

Lana got up and dialed the Kents. Within a half hour, Martha and Jonathan walked through the door.

"Where is he?" Martha asked anxiously.

"In here," Lana called from the family room. The Kents came around and saw their son.

"Oh, my gosh…" Martha said as tears slid down her cheeks. "What did he do to you?"

"Why isn't he healing?" asked Jonathan.

"We're not sure," said Chloe.

"Did you check for meteor rocks?" Martha asked.

"Lana…" Clark muttered. His eyes were closed; he was talking in his sleep. Lana came over and held his hand.

"It's okay," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "I'm here."

Clark winced as Lana stroked his hair out of his face. Jonathan came over and started searching for kryptonite. He stopped suddenly.

"There," he said, pointing to Clark's shoulder. There were green veins stretching out from a burn wound. The small rock was almost on the surface, so Jonathan pulled it out. He tossed it out the window, and came back to Clark.

Clark's wounds closed up as his skin turned from red to peach. He stirred and woke up.

"What happened?" he asked Lana.

"The explosion burned you," she replied.

"Yeah…I noticed," Clark replied as he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you," said Lana.

* * *

Clark stood at the loft window, staring at the sunset. Lana walked up behind him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lana. She came up beside him as he stared at the horizon. "If it's possible, you seem more burdened than usual."

Clark was silent for a minute. "He was right. The meteor showers…the people that were infected…your parents…it's all my fault."

"Don't even think for a minute that you were responsible for all that," Lana told him, insistent. "Did you cause your planet to be destroyed? There was no way to stop it. It was going to happen whether you had come to Smallville or not."

Clark finally tore his eyes away from the setting sun to look at Lana. She placed a hand on the side of his face, and smiled. They kissed as the sun sank below the horizon.

* * *

Clark and Lana knocked on the front door of the Kent house, and Martha opened the door.

"Hi!" she exclaimed as she hugged Lana and then Clark. "Come in! Come in!"

Clark handed her a small box. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

"Thank you, Clark," said Martha as she closed the door. "How's it going, Lana?"

"Ugh," sighed Lana as she plopped into a chair at the dining room table. "I feel like I'm ready to pop."

"Just a few more weeks," said Clark as he sat down next to her.

"When's your due date?" asked Jonathan.

"May twenty-fourth," Lana told them. "Although, I don't know how much longer I can last."

"It's too bad the baby wasn't born earlier," said Martha. "Then you could celebrate Mother's Day."

Lana smiled, then registered a look of shock on her face.

"Don't worry, Lana," said Martha. "You'll be able to celebrate it next year."

"Actually, I'm gonna be celebrating it sooner than you think," Lana told them as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Clark looked at her, worried. "What do you mean?"

Lana looked at him, her eyes wide. "My water just broke."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Clark's eyes went wide. "You mean…"

"Yeah," said Lana as she nodded her head.

"Oh, my gosh," said Clark. "We gotta get you to the hospital."

"What about the suitcase?" said Lana. A week ago, they had put a suitcase together to have at the hospital. "It's at the house."

"Let me worry about that," Clark told her as he helped her up. "It'll take me two seconds. I'm gonna get the truck ready."

Clark dashed out the kitchen door.

Chloe got out of her car as Clark dashed out the door.

"Clark, great!" she said as Clark made his way towards her. "There's something I need to—"

"Now's not a good time, Chloe," he said as he darted off in superspeed. Chloe watched him leave in stunned disbelief.

"Or not," said Chloe. Within two seconds, Clark was back and was loading a suitcase into the bed of the truck. He opened the passenger door.

"What's with the luggage?" Chloe inquired, but got no response. Clark went back into the house as Chloe stared. Seconds later, Clark emerged from the kitchen door, helping a panting Lana down the stairs. She looked back at the truck and then at Lana. "Oh…"

She rushed forward and walked with them. "Don't worry about calling people; I'll do that."

"Thanks, Chloe," said Clark. He helped Lana into the passenger seat and went around to the other side. He got in, and the car took off for the hospital. The Kents got in their truck as Chloe got into her car. She dialed Lois' cell, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Hello?" Lois answered.

"Lois, get to the hospital," Chloe told her. "Lana's having the baby."

"Okay, Pete's here, so I'll bring him," Lois told her as she hung up. Chloe dialed Lex's cell.

"Hey, Chloe," Lex said.

"Lana's having the baby," Chloe interrupted.

"I'll be right there," he said as he hung up.

* * *

Lana gasped as Clark wheeled her into the hospital.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My first contraction," said Lana. She breathed deeply as it passed. "It's gone."

Clark approached the help desk, and the nurse looked up.

"Hi," said Clark. "We're having a baby."

"Oh, congratulations," said the nurse as she called another nurse over. "This is Rachel; she'll take you to your room."

"Hi," said Rachel. She took the chair from Clark as they set off for the exam room. Clark walked next to Lana. "Is this your first?"

"Yes," answered Lana.

"Well, don't worry," said Rachel. "I'll walk you through everything."

"Thank you," said Lana.

"Now, you'll be in the exam room for a few hours. I can't give you an exact number, because it's different for every pregnancy."

They reached the exam room, and Clark helped Lana into the bed as the nurse removed the chair from the room. Lana gasped as another contraction hit. She grabbed Clark's hand and squeezed it. She took a deep breath as it passed. She noticed how hard she was holding Clark's hand, and let go.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay; you can't hurt me," said Clark. "You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want."

Lana smiled as the nurse came back in. "Well, your contractions are about three minutes apart, so it won't be long."

Chloe, Lois, Pete, Lex and the Kents came in, and smiled at Lana. The nurse left as they gathered around the bed.

"How are you?" asked Chloe.

"Well, I've been better," said Lana. "But, I'm okay."

The nurse came back in and shooed everyone out, saying Lana needed her rest.

"We'll see you later," said Lois. They cleared out as another contraction hit. Clark placed a hand on Lana's back and talked her through it. She exhaled as it passed.

"Okay…that one hurt," said Lana.

"Well, you heard the nurse," Clark reassured her. "It won't be long."

Lana smiled. "We're gonna be parents."

Clark smiled, too. "Good thing we had practice with Evan."

Lana laughed a little as Clark held her hand. The nurse came over and looked at the charts.

"Well, Lana," Rachel said, "you're really moving along here. You might be out of here within the next half hour."

"Already?" asked Lana.

"Sometimes it happens that fast," said Rachel. "I've seen women come in who went straight to the delivery room."

Lana grimaced as another contraction hit. Rachel checked the charts.

"Well…" she said. "The contractions are closer than I thought…you're dilated ten centimeters…it's time."

"Really?" asked Lana.

"Yeah…" said Rachel. "That's weird…"

"What?" Clark asked, worried. "What's weird?"

"I've never seen a pregnancy progress this fast before," Rachel told them.

"But you just told us there's been women who went straight to delivery," Lana said, confused.

"That only happened once, and it was because she was already halfway through labor by the time she came to the hospital," Rachel explained. "I've never seen a woman come in during the first stage of labor, and is ready to deliver within the hour."

Clark and Lana exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Yeah, that is weird," said Clark, nervous. "But I'm sure it happens."

"I've never seen it," Rachel pondered.

Lana looked at Clark, also nervous. "Well, my body's always been ahead of modern medicine."

Rachel looked at them, and smiled. "Let's get you to the delivery room."

The nurse walked away, and Clark turned to Lana. "Quick thinking."

"Let's hope they buy it," Lana whispered back. The nurse hooked the IV solution to a stand on the bed, and took the brake off. A doctor walked in and helped wheel Lana into the hall as Clark followed on the other side of Lana.

"Hi, Lana," said the doctor. "I'm Dr. Vance. I'll be delivering your baby today. This will only take a few minutes."

"Clark!" Jonathan called. Clark turned his head to see everyone staring at them. Clark bent over Lana.

"I'll be right back," he told her, and kissed her forehead. He walked over to everyone.

"Where are they taking Lana?" Martha asked. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," said Clark. "They're taking her to the delivery room."

"But she hasn't even been here for an hour," said Lois. "Nobody's labor is this fast…unless you're got superpowers."

Clark laughed uneasily. "Well, Lana's always been ahead of modern medicine."

"I still say it's weird," said Lois as she and Lex walked away. Chloe, Pete, Martha and Jonathan all looked at Clark.

"Don't look at me," said Clark. "I've never been around for a Kryptonian birth."

"What about—"

"Chloe, I don't think anyone—Kryptonian, or otherwise—would remember the day they were born," Clark told her. He paused, thinking. "Oh, no."

"What?" asked Jonathan.

"What happens when they start doing tests to make sure the baby's healthy?" asked Clark. "They'll see it isn't completely human, and since Lana's test will come back normal—"

"Son, it'll be okay," said Jonathan. "They still have your results from when you were shot. Hopefully, they'll see that you're both normal, and that it's just human error."

"I gotta get back to Lana," Clark said as he rushed off to the delivery room. He came in to see the doctor and nurses getting ready. Lana was gasping in pain. Clark came over and took her hand. "I'm here, Lana."

"Alright, Lana, it's time," said the doctor. "I need you to push."

Lana took a deep breath, and pushed. She slumped back onto the bed as Clark stroked her hair out of her face.

"Alright, the baby's crowned," the doctor said as he got a towel out. "A couple more pushes."

Lana pushed again as the nurses got their instruments ready. Lana fell back as she rested.

"Okay, Lana, one more push," the doctor told her. "You're almost there."

Lana shook her head as she gasped. "I can't…I can't."

"Yes, you can," Clark reassured her. "I'm right here; I'm not leaving."

Lana took a deep breath and gave one last push. They heard crying as Lana relaxed. The doctor cut the umbilical cord as the nurse cleaned the baby off.

"It's a girl," the doctor told them. He held the baby up so Clark and Lana could see her. Tears fell down Lana's cheeks as she looked at the baby. Clark kissed Lana as they looked at their daughter.

"Baby Lara…" Lana said as a nurse placed her in a bed.

"Why don't you go tell the others?" Lana said as Clark held her hand. "I'll meet you in the room."

"Okay," Clark said. He kissed her, and smiled. "Happy Mother's Day, Lana."

Clark walked out to the waiting room and everyone stood up.

"Well?" asked Chloe.

Clark smiled. "It's a girl."

Chloe came and hugged Clark. Then, his parents hugged him, too.

* * *

Lana sat in bed, waiting for Clark to come. She wasn't disappointed; he walked through the door and sat next to the bed.

"How's it going?" he asked her.

"Great," said Lana. "Tired, but great."

Clark smiled as the nurse walked in with the baby.

"Congratulations," the nurse told them as she handed Lana the baby. "You are the proud parents of a perfectly healthy girl."

"Healthy?" asked Clark. "You mean…all the tests came back normal?"

"Yep," the nurse said. "Perfectly normal; healthiest baby I've ever seen."

The nurse walked out as Lana cuddled her daughter. Clark watched as Lana whispered to her. Everyone came in and smiled.

"Where's my little niece?" Chloe asked as they gathered around the bed. Lana handed the baby to Clark, who handed her to Chloe.

"I'd like you to meet Lara," Clark said as Chloe smiled at the baby.

"That's a beautiful name," Lois said. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was our mothers' names," Lana answered.

Lois scrunched her face in confusion. "How do you know your mom's name, Clark?"

Everyone stopped before Martha spoke up. "It was his first word. We put two and two together."

"She's beautiful," said Chloe. She took a finger and started to touch Lara's hand. Lana wrapped her fingers around Chloe's finger. Chloe started laughing, but soon bent over suddenly. She came over to Clark and Lana so Lois and Lex wouldn't hear her.

"She's breaking my finger!" she hissed. Clark took the baby from Chloe, but she still had her finger. Clark gently peeled Lara's fingers off of Chloe. Chloe quickly bent over and fake-sneezed a couple of times. "Oh, it think I'm coming down with something." She turned to Lex and Lois. "You two, go get a doctor."

"But, Chloe—" Lex began.

"Do you **want** me to die?!" Chloe exclaimed. "Go, go, go!"

Lex and Lois, extremely confused, hustled out of there as Chloe grabbed her finger.

"What happened?" asked Pete.

"That kid has got some strength," Chloe said. "She about squeezed my finger off my hand."

"Looks like she takes after her father," Lana said as Clark laughed.

"You're gonna have to control that strength," he told his daughter. Lois and Lex rushed back in with a doctor.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better now," Chloe told them. "It was probably just allergies."

The doctor looked annoyed, and exited the room. Lois looked at her cousin.

"But you…" Lois started, but shook her head. "Never mind; I don't want to know."

Clark brought Lara over to Martha and let her hold the baby. Martha cuddled Lara as Jonathan looked over her shoulder.

"Hi," Martha whispered to Lara as the baby looked at her. "Say 'hi' to your grandma and grandpa." Lara started to cry as Martha held her. "I think she wants her mother."

Martha handed her to Clark so he could give her to Lana. As soon as she was in Clark's arms, she calmed down and stared at him.

"Looks like you still have the magic touch," Lana laughed. Clark handed her over to Lana, and Lana cuddled her.

"Happy Mother's Day, Lana," Chloe said as everyone watched Lana.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Clark and Lana walked together into the park as Clark carried Lara in his arms. Lana had the bag with Lara's things in it as they came to a good spot. Lana put the bag down as Clark placed Lara on the grass. Clark and Lana sat down under the tree there and watched Lara crawl around. She was six months old now, and was crawling a lot.

"Any sign of powers?" Clark asked Lana. "Other than crushing Chloe's finger."

"No," Lana said. She wasn't sure if Clark appeared disappointed or grateful. "I guess all we can do is wait and see."

Lara crawled over to Lana, and laughed at her. Lana laughed back as she picked her up, kissing her. Lara took a hold of Lana's hands and stood up shakily. Lana got up and took Lara's hands, walking with her a little ways from Clark. Clark got into a squatting position as Lana turned to face him.

"Go on," Lana encouraged Lara. "Go get daddy!"

Clark held his arms out as Lara took a few steps towards her father. "Come on," said Clark. "Come to daddy!"

Lara took the last steps in a rush as she fell into Clark's arms. Clark scooped her up and hugged her.

"You did it!" Clark told her. He spun around with Lara in his arms, laughing. Lana watched the two of them, and smiled. Clark looked so happy with Lara; he looked—what was the word?—complete; like he was totally at peace. It had been the same way when Evan was still a baby. He was so natural with children. Lara laughed as Clark kissed her on the cheek. Lana walked towards them.

"Her first steps," Lana said as she placed a hand on Lara's dark hair.

"Momma…" Lara muttered softly. Clark and Lana looked at each other.

"Her first word!" Lana exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Me either," said Clark, amazed.

"Isn't the Kryptonian race more advanced?" asked Lana.

"Yeah," said Clark. "But I didn't say my first word until I was at least two."

"But then again, you were alone in a spaceship for, like, two and a half years," Lana replied.

"That could be why," Clark said. They continued to hug their daughter.

* * *

"How did the park go?" asked Chloe as Lana and Clark came into his parents' house.

"Well, she took her first steps," Clark answered as Lana took Lara into the living room.

"That's great!" exclaimed Martha as she brought the potatoes over to the table. It was Thanksgiving, and everyone was coming over: Clark, Lana, Lara, Chloe, Lois, Pete and Lex.

"And she said her first word: Momma," Lana told them as she came over.

"Already?" asked Chloe.

"She is Kryptonian," replied Lana.

"But—" began Martha as she turned to Clark.

"I didn't have anyone to learn from for over two and a half years," Clark interrupted.

There was a knock on the door, and Lex opened the door.

"Hey, Lex, come in," said Jonathan.

Lex came in, carrying a package from the grocery store. "I brought pie. It's probably not as good as Mrs. Kent's homemade version, but…"

"That's very thoughtful, Lex," said Martha as she took the pie.

"So, how's the little one?" Lex asked.

"She said her first word," Clark told him.

"Mommy," Lana supplied.

"Daddy…" came a little voice from the living room. Everyone turned and saw Lara looking at Clark.

"And her second word," said Lana, surprised. Lara started to reach towards the fireplace. Clark rushed forward, but it was too late; she had her hand in the flames. Clark made sure he was blocking the view as Lara brought her hand out, unharmed. Clark stared at it as he picked Lara up. He came back to everyone with his daughter in his arms.

"That was close," said Clark.

"Lex, would you take this corn to the table?" Martha asked.

"Sure," Lex answered, and went to the table.

"She stuck her hand into the fire," Clark whispered to the others.

"Her powers are really developing," Martha said as Lois and Pete came through the door. "You're just in time; dinner's ready."

Everyone sat down at the table as Jonathan stayed standing.

"Every year, we have a tradition in the family," Jonathan told them. "We say what we're most thankful for. I am thankful for my family; for my wife, son, daughter and granddaughter. They have brought me so much happiness."

Jonathan sat down and looked at Martha.

"My family," Martha said.

"All of us able to be together," Pete said.

Lex looked at Clark. "My friends."

Clark smiled at Lana. "My wife and daughter."

Lana smiled. "My family."

"My cousin and friends," said Chloe.

"My cousin," said Lois.

Everyone smiled as they dug in.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Lana got the door open and walked into the house. She set the groceries down on the counter so she could see. What she saw made her jaw drop. The dining room table was split in two. There were a few holes in the wall. The support beam was splintered. Lana groaned out loud.

"Clark!" Lana called. Clark rushed into the house and froze.

"I was only gone for a minute!" Clark complained.

"You left?" asked Lana.

"The water tower was collapsing," Clark told her. "I sped there and right back. I wasn't even gone for thirty seconds."

"Lara Louise Kent!" Lana called. "Get down here right now!"

Lara supersped down the stairs and stopped in front of her parents.

"Lara, why did you do this?" Lana demanded.

"I don't know," Lara muttered. Clark knelt in front of her.

"What did we talk about?" Clark asked. "You have to control your powers."

"I'm sorry," Lara said, staring at the floor. Clark hugged her again. "It'll take time to learn how to control these powers."

Lana came over. "Promise me you'll never do it again?"

"I promise, Mommy," Lara told her. She hugged both of them, and rushed back upstairs. Clark stood up and looked around in frustration. He flipped into his superspeed and started cleaning and fixing everything. Within a minute, he was done. The placed looked good as new again.

"Nice job, Speedy," Lana said, "but some day we are going to have to teach her to clean up her own messes. She's two years old; she needs to learn responsibility."

"First thing tomorrow," Clark said. It was now one month after Lara's second birthday. She was growing so quickly. Her black silk hair was at her shoulders, and she had the cutest smile. Everyone said that she had her mother's smile, but she got her eyes from her father. Her Kryptonian half was really developing; she already had her strength, speed, invulnerability, and x-ray vision. She was really starting to take after her father, especially when it came to her likeness for plaid…

"You better," said Lana. "Kryptonian heritage is your area, not mine."

Clark smiled. "Alright."

* * *

"Lara, you ready to go to grandma's?" asked Clark.

"Yeah!" Lara cried from upstairs. She rushed down in superspeed, and Clark had to lunge a hand out to keep her from running into a lamp.

"Slow down, honey," Clark said and picked up her backpack. He got her into the car, and started driving. The plan was to drop Lara off with Clark's mom so Lana and Clark could have a nice anniversary dinner. Clark's dad had even offered to take a break from his political campaign for State Senate.

"Dad, I know you're busy," Clark had told him two days ago. "You don't have to do this."

"How many times do I get to spend with my favorite granddaughter?" Jonathan had countered. "Besides, the campaign is getting hectic now that the election is so close; I need a break."

So, the grandparents would baby-sit on Christmas Eve for their anniversary. Clark pulled into the driveway and got out. He pulled Lara out, and they made their way to the door. He knocked and came inside.

"We're here," Clark called, closing the door. His parents were in the living room, staring at something.

"Clark, don't come in here," Jonathan warned, "and keep her out."

Clark stopped walking towards them, hugging Lara closer. "What is it?"

"Kryptonite," Martha explained. "Somebody threw it through the glass with a note around it."

"What's it say?" Clark asked.

"'Drop out, or else,'" Jonathan read out loud. He sighed and tossed the rock back out the window. Clark set Lara down and started picking up the glass pieces.

"Who would do this?" asked Martha.

"I'll give you three guesses," Jonathan muttered.

"Dad, this isn't Lex's style," Clark told him. "Besides, he wouldn't do something like this."

"I hope you're right, Clark," Jonathan sighed. "But Lex being the only one running against me, that puts him in a tight spot."

Lex had chosen to run for Senator shortly after Jonathan did. It was the December before the election, and things were going smoothly. Lara was now three years old, and this day would mark Clark and Lana's fourth anniversary. Clark was taking her to a little restaurant in Paris. Lana had suggested it from her trip five years ago.

"Well, Lara's excited to be spending the night," Clark said. He put Lara's backpack on the sofa, and hugged his mom.

"Word of advice: keep her away from anything flammable," Clark informed them. "She's developing heat vision." His parents gave him a look. "It's not the same as me. Apparently with her, what sets it off is extreme excitability. So, keep her away from the anger."

"Sure thing, son," Jonathan said as Clark headed to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jonathan and Martha got out of their truck, and walked towards the Talon. Martha had a pearl necklace in her hands. Tonight was the victory party; they would find out the results of the election. They entered to find the place packed with celebrators. It was decorated mostly with red, white and blue. Martha was trying to put her necklace on.

"Here, let me help you with that," Jonathan told her, taking it from her.

"One more district and you'll have a new commute to Topeka," Martha told him as he fastened the necklace.

"Martha, whatever the outcome, the only victory that changed my life was when I won your heart," Jonathan told her. They kissed, but were interrupted by flashing cameras.

"The man of the hour: Jonathan Kent!" someone shouted. Jonathan and Martha made their way through the crowd, greeting the party-goers. As they went on, they came to Clark and Lana, who had Lara in her arms.

"Mom…Dad…" Clark said with a smile.

"Clark's been offered a job as a football coach at Smallville High," Lana told them.

"It's the perfect opportunity," Clark explained. "I'll get to do what I love, but without the risk of exposure."

"This is an amazing opportunity, Clark," Martha told him.

"Congratulations, son," Jonathan said. He hugged Clark, and they all smiled over the news.

"And that's not the half of it," Lana beamed as she and Clark looked at each other. Lana looked at them. "I'm pregnant."

Martha and Jonathan stood there, shocked as they smiled.

"Really?" asked Martha, positively glowing.

"That's great!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"What's great?" asked Chloe as she and Pete walked up.

"We're having another baby," Clark told them as he hugged Lara.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Chloe as she hugged Lana.

"Congratulations," Pete told them.

"Yeah, Lara is gonna be a big sister, aren't you?" Lana told Lara as Lois came to the balcony over the counter.

"Hey!" Lois whistled to get everyone's attention, and the room hushed. She walked down the stairs as she continued. "I just got the heads-up from the newsroom, and, ladies and gentlemen…you are looking at our new senator."

Everyone cheered as Clark hugged his dad. A news anchor came on the television, and everyone stopped to watch.

"The results are in," the anchor said. "Jonathan Kent has just been elected to Kansas State Senate—"

His report was drowned out as everyone started cheering again. Lois pushed her way through the people, and put her hands on Jonathan's shoulders.

"I need to wrestle you guys over here for a photo shoot," Lois told them. Martha followed with Jonathan right behind her, but his cell phone started ringing.

"It looks like the congratulations are already coming in," Jonathan muttered. He dug the phone out of his pocket, and looked up at Martha. "I'll be with you in just a second."

He walked off as Clark gave Lara to Lana.

"This could take a while," Clark told her. He looked at his wife and daughter, not really beliving his luck could be this good. "Is this really happening?"

Lana smiled. "Go do your photo op."

Clark walked off as Lana's cell phone rang. She took it out and read the Caller ID: Lex Luthor. She looked up in confusion.

* * *

Lex set two glasses on the bar counter, and poured a drink into them. He picked one up, and clinked it against the other, smirking to himself. Lana opened the study door, and came in with Lara.

"You okay?" she asked. "You sounded pretty upset in your message."

"Probably shouldn't have called," Lex said, obviously drunk. "I shouldn't do a lot of things, but I, uh…seem to do them anyway." He turned towards her and raised his glass. "I'm sure you two wanna get back to the party."

Lana sat Lara down on one of the chairs. "Stay, Lara." She walked towards Lex. "Lex, I know how hard you worked for this, but I don't think you should take it so personally."

"You know how many people are cheering right now that the spoiled rich kid lost to some salt-of-the-earth farmer?"

"Since when do you care what other people think?"

"Since I was branded at birth with the sins of my father. Just once, Lana, I wanted to get out from under his shadow…earn something on my own…Well, consider yourself lucky you never had a father to endure."

Lana's concerned expression turned into a hurt one. "I think it's best that we talk about this when you're not drunk."

Lana began to head for Lara, but stopped when Lex spoke.

"See…now I've hurt your feelings," Lex said as Lana turned back to him. "Perfect! Through this whole campaign, I've managed to alienate everyone I care about…I can't lose you, too."

He turned back to refill his glass, and leaned on the counter. Lana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lex, you're not going to lose me," Lana told him. He glanced down at her wedding ring.

"I already have," Lex told her. "So after all the lies he told you, you still chose him, hm?"

Lana hesitated. "You don't understand—"

"How many times have you come to me wondering what Clark's keeping from you? Why he disappeared to Metropolis for months…how he rose from the dead…"

"It's not like that now."

"Really? Come on, Lana. I know you. You'd never say 'I do' with all the doubts you have. Whatever it is he's been covering up all this time…you know, don't you?"

Lana paused, stone-faced. "Clark isn't hiding anything, Lex."

Lex looked at the floor, downcast. "After everything I've done for you…how could you lie to me?" He took his glass and threw it into the fire, causing the flames to swell. He grabbed Lana by the shoulders. "Tell me!"

Lana grabbed at the other glass frantically, and threw it into Lex's face. He grabbed his eyes, and yelled in pain. Lana grabbed Lara and ran out of the mansion.

* * *

Lana tore down the road in her car. She picked up her cell phone and called Clark. After a few rings, the line connected and she could hear shouts and cheers in the background.

"Lana, where'd you go?" Clark's voice asked her.

"Clark, I'm so sorry. I went to see Lex. He was really drunk."

"What happened?"

Lana hesitated. "He knows. I don't know how he could tell, but he could tell I was hiding your secret. I didn't say anything to him, but he got really angry, and—"

"Lana, it doesn't matter. Where are you now?"

"Uh…I'm on Route 40 right before Loeb Bridge," said Lana. She heard an engine revving behind her and someone honked several times. She looked behind her and saw a silver Porsche on her tail. "Oh, gosh. He's coming after me."

"Lana?" Clark said in concern.

Lex pulled his Porsche out from behind her and pulled up alongside her.

"Lana!" he yelled. "Pull over so we can talk—Lana, watch out!"

Lex braked his car and swerved out of the way. Lana screamed as she looked over at the bus barreling right towards her. Before she had time to react, the bus plowed right into her. She dropped her cell phone as she clung to the steering wheel. Her car flipped over and over again as she bounced about in the driver's seat. The car finally landed upside down, glass shattered everywhere.

The line became static as Clark listened. He looked at the phone when Lana didn't say anything. The line was still active; something was wrong. He ran into the back alley of the Talon and took off at light speed for Route 40.

Lex jumped out of his Porsche. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Lana!"

He stood there, speechless, as he heard a rush of wind next to him and Clark appeared out of nowhere. He stared in shock as Clark slowly approached Lana's overturned vehicle. Clark broke into a run as students made their way off of the bus. Another truck had pulled over and the woman was on the phone, panicking. Jonathan slammed on his brakes as he climbed out. Clark knelt down at the car, hysterical. Lana was lying on the roof of the car in a pool of shattered glass. Clark helped Lana out.

"Are you alright?" he asked. There were cuts on her hands and face. Clark looked at the car wreck. There was no way their unborn child survived this.

"What about Lara?" she asked, stunned.

"Lara was in the car?" Clark asked.

Lana nodded, and Clark knelt down again. He found Lara lying on the roof in a pool of blood. He scooped his daughter's frail body up and climbed back out of the car. Lara was still in his arms; he felt for a pulse, but was disappointed.

_But that doesn't make sense…she's my daughter…how did she—_

Clark's thoughts were cut off when he noticed the meteor rock near the car. It had broken into the car, affecting his daughter as the accident happened. He stepped away from the rock, but Lara was not recovering. Tears welled up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he turned to Lana. She froze.

"She's gone," Clark told her. Lana burst into sobs as she took Lara into her arms. She held her daughter close and she cried. Clark wrapped his arms around her, crying. Jonathan placed his hands on Clark's shoulders.

"There was nothing you could've done," he told his son. "Nothing."

* * *

"How could you take them away from me?!" Clark cried out in anger. He was standing in the Fortress, talking with his father Jor-El.

"Human life is fragile, my son," Jor-El's voice rang out of the void. "You knew a life would be exchanged for yours."

"Don't make them pay for my mistakes!" shouted Clark. "If I hadn't disobeyed you, they'd still be alive! You have to help me fix it!"

"Your powers on Earth may seem extraordinary, Kal-El, but we are not gods."

Clark shook his head. "This was not…their…destiny! And you know that! There has to be a way. There has to be a way…to fix this. Please!"

"There is one trial you have yet to experience, but you must heed my warning. The tide of fate is impossible to stop. Even if you are able to alter one course of events, the universe will find a balance. There is only one crystal."

A crystal shot out of the console and floated in the air. Clark looked over at it.

"Once you make this choice, there is no second chance," said Jor-El. "Decide carefully."

"I have to save them," said Clark. He began to walk toward the crystal, but Jor-El interrupted him.

"Kal-El, listen carefully. In this other reality…no time has passed since the day you died. You will not stay dead for two months, you and Lana are not married, and Lara…doesn't exist."

"But…Lana and I…our children—"

"Never happened. This is the way it must be. I cannot spare your daughter…or son, but I can make it so they never existed…in order to spare the ones you love from pain."

"But—"

"You must understand the burden you are about to carry. I cannot shield you from this pain. You alone will carry the memory of the past five years."

"And this is the only way?" Clark asked as he walked over to the crystal.

"Yes."

Clark hesitated. "Then so be it."

He grabbed the crystal. Once his hand made contact with the water-like surface, the crystal exploded into a million pieces and Clark felt a jolt in his gut.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Clark turned his head, and opened his eyes. Lana was sitting next to his hospital bed. Clark could feel his gunshot wound in his side. Lana smiled at him.

_I'll see you soon,_ Clark thought as he smiled. He could hear the heart monitor flat line and he drifted off.

Lana looked up in horror at the heart monitor to confirm her worst fears. The doctor and nurses rushed into the room.

"You're not supposed to be in here," the doctor told Lana as a nurse escorted her to the door.

"Please, you need to clear the room," the nurse told her. Meanwhile, the nurses rushed around, gathering equipment. They got two pads out and laid them in two places on Clark's chest. The beeping heart monitor was turned off as they got the defibrillator out.

The doctor placed the panels above Clark's chest and yelled, "Clear!"

Electricity shot through Clark, causing his body to jump off the bed.

* * *

A very gray pair of eyes returned to their natural color.

* * *

The doctor turned a knob on the defibrillator.

"Charging 200," she said. "Clear!"

They shocked him again, but there was still no reaction. The nurses pumped air into Clark's lungs as Lana watched, terrified and helpless.

* * *

Lionel sat up in his padded cell.

* * *

"Charging 300…Clear!"

They shocked Clark again and his body jumped off the bed. Lana looked down at the floor, shocked.

"Charging 350…Clear!"

The nurses shocked Clark again. Lana watched helplessly as the nurses made a last ditch-effort to save Clark's life. After several more attempts, they finally stopped.

* * *

Lionel stood up and walked over to the window of his cell. He punched through the glass window of his cell, shattering it completely. He stepped out of the cell and supersped off.

* * *

The nurse took the oxygen mask off of Clark and his head dropped to the side.

"We're calling it," said the doctor. "Time of death…7:18 A.M."

Lana burst into sobs when she heard this. She ran into the room, holding Clark's face close to hers. She broke down into tears as the nurses ushered her out of the room. A nurse pulled the white sheet over Clark's head as everyone left the room.

Jonathan and Martha were in the waiting room, holding hands. Martha looked up to see Lana walking down the hall in tears. They stood up.

"Oh, no!" Martha said.

The doctor walked up to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, we did everything we could."

"No!" Martha sobbed.

"But, we lost him," the doctor said.

Martha broke down into sobs as Jonathan held her, shocked. A nurse came up behind the doctor.

"Doctor," the nurse said, "we got a problem with the Kent boy."

The doctor followed the nurse back to Clark's room. Martha, Jonathan and Lana followed, frantic. When they reached the doorway, they froze; Clark's bed was empty.

* * *

"Two minutes till launch," the computer intoned.

Chloe saw the guard's dead body on the ground. She managed to untie herself, and took the guard's gun. Gabriel pressed some buttons on the computer, and some alarms went off. Gabriel jumped up, and was hit over the head by Chloe. She rushed to the computer console and started typing.

"Access denied."

She tried again.

"Access denied."

She looked up at the window, and ran over to it. The cover of the silo opened to let daylight stream in.

"Oh, gosh," said Chloe. Gabriel came to and pointed a gun at her. She turned around, hit him, and they began to struggle over the gun.

"Why couldn't you understand?" Gabriel shouted. "This is the only way!"

They struggled a little more, and the gun went off, splattering blood onto the window. They stared into each other's eyes, stunned. Gabriel then fell to the floor, dead. Chloe stared at him until the shield on the window closed. She looked up at the screen for the missile silo.

"Five…" the computer intoned. "Four…three…two…one…ignition."

The blast of the rocket taking off engulfed the screen.

* * *

Clark came to in a bluish light, lying on a crystal bed. He opened his eyes and stood up, confused. He looked around at the Fortress of Solitude, and came around a corner. Lionel stood in the distance.

"Hello, Kal-El," Lionel said to Clark.

"How do you know to call me that?" Clark demanded.

"You're my son," Lionel said simply.

Clark took a few timid steps forward. "Jor-El?"

"I hoped the time has come when you would call me father."

"I was—I was just at the hospital. How did, how did you get me here?"

"The portal in the cave," Jor-El answered through Lionel. He took a few steps forward. "When this body was activated by the crystal, it became an oracle of Kryptonian knowledge; a vessel to inhabit if ever you should need me. That time is now."

"Am I dead?"

"Your mortal journey is over, yes, but your eminent destiny is too important to sacrifice. You will return with all your natural gifts." Lionel walked a few more steps. "Unfortunately, this rectification does not come without a price. The life of someone close to you will be exchanged for yours."

"I know…" Clark muttered. "Lara. Look, just bring our daughter back instead of me."

"It's too late," Lionel answered. "For everything in nature, there is a balance. The life force that has been returned to you has been taken from…from someone you love. You're about to face your darkest hour, my son." Lionel came and placed his hands on Clark's shoulders. "But, remember: the lessons that we learn from pain are the ones that make us the strongest." He embraced Clark and an energy emitted from his hands. The energy glowed from Clark as Lionel let him go. "Always know that I love you."

* * *

Clark suddenly appeared on Route 87 where he had been shot. He looked into the distance and saw the missile launching into the air. He supersped in its direction, and jumped up to meet it in the air. He grabbed a hold of it and soared upward into space. Clark climbed up the side of the missile, punching handholds and footholds into the metal. He climbed onto the middle piece just as the bottom separated from it. His legs hung in the air and the secondary rockets fired. He continued to climb as the rocket leveled out. He was on the top section just as the middle one separated. He reached a compartment in the missile, and ripped off the hatch. He grabbed the nuclear component inside and hurled it into space as it exploded. The remaining missile shell fell towards the atmosphere as Clark went with it.

* * *

Chloe felt a shudder in the earth around her, and started crying. She then looked at the computer screen which read "missile malfunction."

"Clark…" Chloe said as she smiled.

* * *

"The hospital lost our son!" Jonathan yelled into the phone. He was in the kitchen with Martha, talking with the cops. "Look, if I had any idea what happened, I wouldn't have had to call the police, now, would I? Listen, what I want you to do is get a hold of Sheriff Adams and send—"

Jonathan was cut off when Martha frantically grabbed at him. He looked over at the opening screen door to see his son walking through. He was battered and dirty, but very much alive.

"I'll have to call you back," said Jonathan, shocked.

"Oh, Clark!" Martha said and she came and hugged him.

"Son," said Jonathan as Clark let Martha go, "they told us you were dead."

Clark started mumbling as Jonathan hugged him. "I was."

"Jor-El," supplied Jonathan.

"He returned your powers, didn't he?" asked Martha.

"I'm not human anymore," Clark said regretfully. "It's the only way I could come back."

"We heard about a missile malfunction," said Jonathan. "You stopped it, didn't you? It's not easy to sacrifice the things you want the most to save other people. We're so proud of you, Clark."

Clark walked away so that they couldn't see his face. "The real sacrifice would've been not coming back at all."

"Son, after all those threats, Jor-El decided to offer to give your powers back?" Jonathan asked as Clark turned around. "He didn't ask for anything in return?"

Clark hesitated before he shook his head. "No."

They all heard a knock on the front door, and Clark turned his head to see who it was. He couldn't see who came in, but he heard Lana say, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"

Clark looked back at his parents, and they nodded. He rounded the corner, and stared at Lana. She stared right back, shocked to see him.

"Clark…" she said as she ran towards him. She jumped into his arms as Clark embraced her. They hugged for a while as Clark closed his eyes.

* * *

Lex sat in his study, and Lana entered.

"Lana, I heard about Clark's resurrection," Lex told her. "You know, I've never really believed in miracles, but I've certainly done my share of asking for them today."

"Me, too, but I think that we have different reasons," Lana said bitterly. She opened her purse and pulled out a blue folder. She handed it to him. "Clark's medical file."

"That's confidential," Lex told her.

"I heard you asked for it at the hospital. All of his test results came back normal." Lex looked up at Lana. "When are you going to realize, Lex, that he's just like the rest of us?"

"Do you really believe that, or is that what you have to tell yourself to stay in a relationship with him? You've had your doubts about him, too. You can't deny it."

"I was wrong. Believe me, there is nothing unusual about Clark…except his ability to see the good in people who don't deserve it."

"I think you're forgetting something, Lana. Whatever new lie he told you, however he swept it under the rug…a normal person doesn't rise from the dead."

Lana sneered at him, and walked out. Lex got up, but heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned to see his father walking into the study.

"Aren't you going to give your old dad a hug?" asked Lionel.

"I was told you were missing from Belle Reive," Lex said. "Man, I don't understand; you've been nearly catatonic for weeks."

"Didn't I just overhear you say you've been looking for miracles all day? Looks like I'm it."

"So maybe you can tell me why you've been wandering around, mumbling things like Krypton and Kal-El."

"Krypton…Kal-El. I don't—the last thing I remember is standing here, arguing with you."

"That was weeks ago," Lex told him. He went over and lifted up the rug, revealing a Kryptonian symbol underneath. "Okay, you don't recognize these?"

"Looks like something from the cave," Lionel said, coming over for a look. "What is it?"

"I found you carving them with a cork screw."

"Wasn't I creative?" laughed Lionel. Lex flung the rug down, frustrated. "I wish that I could unlock the labyrinth of my subconscious, but I'm sorry to disappoint you, son."

"I have my father back. What's to disappoint? If anything, I say this is cause for celebration."

* * *

Clark sat on the stairs in the loft. Chloe walked up to him slowly.

"When Kansas didn't merge with Oklahoma today, I kinda guessed you were involved," Chloe said.

"Looks like you're okay," Clark told her.

"You don't look too bad yourself…for a dead guy," Chloe said as she sat down next to him. "I heard what happened at the hospital. You went and got your powers back, didn't you?"

"I didn't have a choice," Clark muttered.

"I know how much you've dreamt of having a bland, generic, mundane life. Being normal is highly overrated. And besides, it makes my whole sidekick role easier if you can bring super duper strength to the table. I mean, not that we didn't make a great team out there today…minus the whole part where I was kidnapped and you were shot." Chloe and Clark laughed a little. "So, are you healing or how does that work exactly?" Clark lifted up the side of his shirt, and peeled a thick bandage away from his side. Underneath, his skin was perfectly healed. "Wow." She reached tenderly towards his side, and brushed her fingers against his skin. "Unscathed on the surface." Clark put the bandage back in place and put his shirt down. He got up and walked away from Chloe. "That's not what's going on underneath, is it, Clark?"

"I guess I never will be able to escape who I really am," Clark said somberly. "Back to the lies…and hoping no one will ever ask to see the scar."

"Namely Lana."

"We've never talked about Lana—"

"That's because we don't have to, Clark. I'm a big girl now. I do have one confession: I really liked being the only one who knew about, you know…you. For lack of a cheesier word, it just made it special…but if you honestly believe you can stay with Lana and not tell her, I think you're seriously kidding yourself."

"I don't have a choice. I can't expect her to react like you did."

"But don't you think you owe her the choice?"

"I can't take that risk. I've risked too much already and now someone has paid for it."

"Clark, is everything okay?" Chloe asked as she came up to him. "What's going on?"

"I never should have given up my powers," Clark said. He spun his head around to look at her. "Why didn't I listen to him?" Chloe looked at him as he turned to face her. "Chloe, I think I've made a terrible mistake."


End file.
